Her Other Life
by snow white91
Summary: What if you were asked to save the world? Well for Ginny it's the beginning of a long journey to the end. Will the world survive, will Ginny slowly perish along the way, or will someone pick her up and show her what love really is? DG. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately, and this is my first story so be nice and review. I would also like to thank my beta Halo of Darkness for all the help she gave me, so enjoy.

Prologue:

The clouds cascaded through the midnight sky as the wind picked up, showing the moon's rays every so often. The wind's fury rushed through the streets making shutters clash against the houses and making signs creak back and forth.

He turned a corner and set off down the street of a little village. Keeping his eyes cast down, he steadily trudged through the street. People passed him whispering things he could hear and pointing at him.

Some called him a murderer. Others called him a hero. He didn't care what everyone thought. He knew what he was and what he did.

Rumors spread through each city he came across like wildfire. It wasn't because he was seen. It was just the way the way people found things he left laying around.

He paused in the middle of the street sensing something out of place. Swiftly turning around, his wand ready, he looked behind him. Nothing? His heartbeat quickened by the second. Something was wrong.

He continued down the street, this time, his wand in his hand. But, one thing he didn't notice was a pair of eyes watching him from a window.

"He's here," a hoarse voice whispered, his eyes still locked on the lone figure.

"What! How did he find us?" the other voice half-yelled, panicked. He started pacing the room, his breathing becoming erratic. "You would think he would give up by now," he paused. "She's not going to be happy with this."

"No, she won't, but the best we can do is try." He backed away from the window and declared, "It's time."

The man stopped his pacing and looked at his brother. He knew they were going to die and his brother knew, as well.

Picking up his cloak from the chair beside him, he opened the door and walked down the stairs to the front door of the house. Two bodies littered the area from when they killed the owners of the house earlier that evening.

Stepping over the bodies, he grabbed the front door his muscles flexing and yanked it open.

Another gust of wind blew through the streets of the village making the sound of the door, disappear.

The two men walked into the street, their cloaks billowing behind them.

Pulling out their wands, they saw the back of the one person that was hunting them. "Avada Kedavra!" they both yelled into the night air.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to play with the characters. So everyone i hope you like it and please review cause i always need critiscm or just to let me know that my story is good. So hope you enjoy.

Who's the new girl?

"Hurry up Ron we need to find a compartment," Ginny said loudly scurrying down the corridors of the Hogwarts Express. It had just pulled into platform 9 and 3 quarters with its fully polished red paint shimmering under the platform lights. And its steam billowing in puffs of smoke from the top rising into the rafters.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm coming Gin." He paused, "Jeez it's like your actually excited for this year."

"Well I am," she said matter of factly, "I just have this feeling like something good is going to happen this year."

"Like what?" Ron questioned following behind his sister.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure yet." Reaching the end of the Hogwarts Express she pulled open the sliding glass door, and popped her head into the compartment, "I guess we'll have to sit here."

Dragging her luggage into the room, she threw her coat onto the red sofa looking seat when Harry and Hermione walked in chatting amongst themselves. They stopped talking when they saw Ron walking toward them.

Ginny had an idea of what they were talking about. Ever since 2nd year, Ginny had a gut feeling that Hermione somehow liked Ron. With little hugs and glances here and there, they thought no one saw them. But in truth was the whole school knew. Looking at the two Ginny wondered if they ever would get together.

"Hey," Ron said giving each of his friends a hug. Hermione's lasting a little big longer.

"Hey Ron, Ginny," Hermione said sweetly sitting down.

"Hey Mione" Ginny breathed trying to get her trunk up on the rack.

"Here let me help." Harry walked over to Ginny putting his hand under her trunk and thrusting it up onto the rack.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said hugging him. Ever since fourth year, Ginny had gotten over her schoolgirl crush on Harry. Figuring it was time to move she started dating other people but none of them ever ended right.

Ginny walked over to Hermione giving her a hug, "I heard you made Head Girl, Congratulations."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione sat back down next to Ron as Ginny took her seat resting her forehead on the window. The weather outside was getting worse by the second. Black clouds filed through the sky leaving the ground-soaking wet behind it. Lightning bolts flashed through the clouds as the Hogwarts express made its way closer and closer to Hogwarts.

The 'Dream Team' sat talking amidst themselves leaving Ginny to stare out at the window absorbed in her own thoughts. Well that was until Hermione jumped from her, seat, "Oh my God," she cried, "I forgot about the meeting I have to go I'll …" but all they heard after that was mumbling as Hermione made her way down to the front of the train.

"I wonder who's Head Boy?" mused Ginny breaking the silence in the cabin.

"I bet it's Malfoy," Ron said making a face.

"I don't know Ron there is that new kid Zabini," Harry said contradicting Ron. Ginny strained her ears trying to hear more clearly. "He does have good marks, so he might have a chance at Head Boy. But I guess we'll just have to wait until Mione comes back."

Ginny leaned her forehead back on the window looking outside. The rain was coming down in buckets now and it didn't look like it would be letting up anytime soon. A lightning bolt flashed against the river below as the Hogwarts Express passed over a bridge making Ginny whimper. Ever since she was a little kid, thunderstorms had always scared her. Every time she heard the thunder in the distance, she would run into her parent's room.

Some time later Hermione barged into the compartment making everyone jump in their seats.

"Oh my God Malfoy's Head Boy," Hermione declared out of breath.

"Great," said Harry and Ron at the same time sarcasm dripping like venom from their voices.

Hermione sunk into the red cushions in the cabin, "And that's not the worst part." Harry and Ron sat up straight at this statement, "I have to share a room with him," Hermione groaned.

"Hey don't forget Granger I'm the one that has to share a room with the likes of you," Malfoy smirked leaning against the glass door.

Turning her head at the commotion Ginny locked eyes with the blue-grayish ones that were staring back at her. His platinum blond hair fell in front of his face blending in with complexion of his face. His robes clung to his body perfectly shaping out all the muscles underneath from hours of Quidditch practice. _'He's hot.' _She shook her head,_ 'Holy crap did I just say that?' _

"Malfoy get out," Harry said before getting up, his wand raised in his hand, "Or I'll hex you out."

Shaking his finger back and forth he said, "Tisk, tisk Potter watch that anger or I'll be forced to take points. Anyway I'm here to talk to the Mudblood." He nodded his head in the direction of Hermione.

Ron jumped out of his seat "You take that back!" Harry jumped up as well holding Ron back by the shoulders as he struggled from his grasp.

Malfoy ignored the raging boy next to him, "Granger?" Hermione turned her head to face Malfoy. "McGonagall wanted me to tell you to meet her in the Great Hall after you take the first years to the common room."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. With that Malfoy turned back to go to his compartment, but taking one last look at Ginny who was know looking outside at the rain paying him no attention at all.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the rain was coming down in buckets. You could barely see the hands in front of you. Ginny and the 'Dream Team' stepped of the train onto the platform and were immediately soaked to the bone.

"First years this way," a voice called through the rain.

"Hagrid is that you?" Harry yelled through the bustling of the students trying to get to the carriages.

"Yeh," Hagrid paused looking around him, "but you better get on the carriages before you get sick. See you in the castle." Hagrid waved and set off with the first years in tow behind him, but soon disappearing behind the sheets of rain.

The ride up to the castle was a long, damp one. The carriages had holes in the roofs, so every often a few drops would fall through and land on someone's head. They also had that musty smell that made you wrinkle your nose in disgust every time you breathed in.

Ginny soon entered the main entrance to Hogwarts when she felt a small tap on her shoulder followed by, "Miss Weasley."

Ginny turned around to only come face to face with Professor McGonagall. "Yes," she answered. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all stood behind Ginny looking at her with withering glances.

"I wish to speak with you… privately," she added looking at the 'Dream Team' behind her.

Ginny nodded. Turning back around she found all three of her friends staring at her curiously. She gave them a glare, and walked off down the hallway behind Professor McGonagall.

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts Ginny couldn't comprehend why her head of house wanted to talk to her and on the first day too. Curiosity reaching it's peak she decided to ask, "Professor am I in trouble?"

McGonagall abruptly stopped and turned around facing Ginny. "No your not," she laughed at the expression on her students face. "Professor Snape has informed me that you had top marks in his class is this correct?" Ginny nodded. "He says you show great workmanship and advanced comprehension of the potions." She paused, "And he wanted me to tell you, that you have the choice of moving up to seventh year advanced potions, or stay where you are."

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Really?" McGonagall nodded. "I would love to," she said her face breaking into an open grin.

"Alright I'll let Professor Snape know," she paused, "Now let's go join the feast." Professor McGonagall turned around and walked back the way she came, Ginny following in tow behind.

Entering the Great Hall Ginny walked up the side of the table and joined her brother. Looking around she found them all staring at her, "I'll…"

But Ginny was interrupted as the chatter died down immediately as Hagrid strolled down the middle of the Great Hall. The first years lagged behind him looking as if each and everyone had fallen in the lake. "I'm glad were not first years." Ginny heard Ron tell Harry.

"Oh I know right," Harry responded looking at the 1st years behind him. Ginny watched the first years coming up the middle of the Great Hall thankful for the distraction they were giving her.

When all the first years were finished being sorted, instead of Professor McGonagall taking away the hat she stood and took out another scroll. "This year we have a new student entering Hogwarts. She will be in 6th year and will be sorted accordingly," she said speaking to the Great Hall with great slowness.

"Jenna Robinson," Professor McGonagall called. A girl about 5'8'' walked through the double doors. She had brown hair with matching eyes, and wore a Hogwarts uniform except without the house colored crest at the top of her cloak.

Draco eyed Jenna with familiarity, as she made her way up to the sorting hat. He didn't want her here. He didn't even want to be remembered what was to happen.

Jenna momentarily locked eyes with Draco but then lowered them afraid to look at him any longer than was necessary. Just because she was here didn't mean she was going to like it.

Reaching the sorting hat Jenna cautiously sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of Jenna's head. "Hmm… difficult very difficult dear," the hat said in her ear, Jenna flinched in her seat, "let's see now dear you have a good heart… and a first to prove yourself, but bad parents very bad parents… so better be…"

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindors just stared ahead at Jenna being the first house to host a new student in over 100 years. Not caring Ginny clapped anyway not noticing she was the only one. Jenna glanced at Ginny and silently said thank you. Ginny nodded. Hopping off the stool Jenna walked over to Ginny and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks for up there you know," Jenna said embarrassedly blushing. Looking at the girl next to her she sensed something different about her but didn't know what.

"No problem I'd want someone to do it for me if I was in your situation, by the way my names Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ginny," Jenna stuck out her hand.

Ginny shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too Jenna."

Dumbledore stood up after the sorting hat was put away and immediately the Great Hall was silent. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts but before we start the feast I have a few start of term announcements to make. Firstly, note that the Forbidden Forest is out of student limits." As Dumbledore said this his eyes landed on the 'Dream Team'. "Secondly in lighter terms Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to note that no magic should be used in between classes and that all materials bought and used at Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be confiscated immediately and given detention. And lastly one brand new thing will be happening this year at Hogwarts." Every head in the Great Hall turned to face Dumbledore, "But unfortunately you're not allowed to know. But you'll know when it happens," he laughed, "Now with no further ado let's eat."

An aww came from the first years as the food magically appeared on the tables. Jenna looked up and down the table in fascination of what just happened. "So Jenna what school did you come from?" Ginny asked trying to make conversation while piling her plate up with food.

"I came from a school up North, you might know it Durmstrang."

Ginny choked, "What I thought that was a school that taught only dark arts."

"It is," Jenna, said matter of factly.

"Then why did you go there?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Parents," Jenna answered looking at Ginny. She didn't want to reveal to much about why she was here yet, so quickly changed the subject. "So what are the Weasley Wizard Wheezes anyway? And why are they so dangerous?"

After dinner disappeared, the dishes cleaned themselves and dessert soon appeared. This was everyone's favorite part of the feast including a certain Slytherin.

Malfoy grabbed a carton of dark chocolate ice cream from the table. Taking a spoon, he thought, _"Nothing can ruin ice cream,"_ and spooned himself a chunk of ice cream out.

"Draco," Blaise called walking over.

"Yes,"Draco sighed, as he put down his spoon.

"Honey did you miss me? Blaise said sarcastically, sitting down in front of his best friend.

"Unfortunately no," Draco said coldly, giving him one of his famous glares, but Blaise just laughed.

"Oh, but Draco I think you did." Blaise said laughing.

"Shove it Blaise," he drawled out.

"No, certainly not to you at least," Blaise grinned, mysteriously. Draco took one look at Blaise and started laughing openly.

Draco stopped laughing soon after and reached for his now well-deserved ice cream. But instead of a carton it was just air. Looking over he found Crabbe and Goyle's spooning his ice scream into their mouths.

"Bastards," Draco whispered to himself "I'll just get another one" But, as he reached for another carton, the desserts disappeared and everyone started to get up and go to their dorms. "Damn it, I hate it when that happens," he said to no one in particular.

Remembering he was Head Boy, he had to take the first years down to the common room. He sat up, walked down to the end of the table, and yelled "First years this way."

When the small and timid first years were behind him, he started walking toward the main staircases and stopped. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories," he drawled out "now follow closely and keep up." The Slytherin first years followed Draco down the marble staircases to the dungeons. Draco led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries and at the every end of the corridor hung a portrait of a green snake with red eyes. "Password" the snake hissed.

"De slang" said Draco, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. The first years scrambled through after Draco and found themselves in the Slytherin common room.

Draco stopped in the middle of the common room and waited for the first years to file in. "Now seeing as you're all hear, boys your dorms are downstairs to your left and girls the same on your right. You will find that all your belongings have already been brought up." The first years filed down the staircases as Draco watched them with pity shining in his eyes. _"Now about that ice cream,"_ he thought.

Ginny and Jenna filed through the common room and up to their dorm room. Opening the door, they found that their suitcases were on the floor next to their bed and had yet to be unpacked. Walking in, their dorm room was just like any other dorm room. It had two 4-poster beds with gold silk sheets, and a red comforter. There was a table standing between the two beds and each girl had a closet of their own. And their room had a bathroom with a shower in it.

The two girls talked while they put away their personals. "So you're telling me the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes are your twin brothers." Jenna said in amazement.

"Unfortunately yes, along with my other 4 brothers."

"Jeez Gin I would love to have that many brothers and sisters." Jenna said putting away her clothes.

"Why are you an only child?" Ginny asked. Jenna nodded. "Yeah well when they are continually testing their products on you I'd trade them. But on holidays when everyone comes home I wouldn't trade it for the world." Jenna watched Ginny as her mind drifted back to her family and wished she had what Ginny had.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" Ginny asked suddenly. "You know while were unpacking and everything."

"Sure."

"Okay," Ginny smiled "I'll be right back."

Ginny slipped out of the common room and into the stillness of the right corridors known as Hogwarts. At night, it was easy to get lost in Hogwarts. There were a 142 staircases at Hogwarts wide sweeping ones narrow rickety ones some that led somewhere different on a Friday some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely or tickled them in exactly the right places and doors that weren't doors at all but, solid walls just pretending. It was also hard to remember where anything was because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Ginny was sure the suits of armor could walk.

As Ginny neared the portrait of the fruit bowl she swiftly turned around to check behind her making sure no one was there. When the cost was clear, she tickled the pear and the portrait swung open to reveal her favorite place in Hogwarts, the kitchens.

"Dobby" Ginny whispered into the darkness as she descended the staircase. A faint pop had echoed throughout the room as if someone had just apparated.

"Miss Weezy," Dobby squealed as Ginny ran up to him and gave him a bear hug lifting him completely from the ground.

"How have you been?" Ginny asked setting Dobby back down on the ground.

"Oh I is fine Miss Weezy but I has been more worried about you," he said his voice full of concern. "How are you doing," Dobby continued as Ginny walked around and sat down on one of the stools.

"Ah can't complain but what can you do right" answered Ginny as she forced a smile to please Dobby, but he saw right through her mask that she put on. She knew he knew she was lying and caved. "Oh Dobby I don't know what to do anymore it keeps getting worse and I just can't handle it anymore," Ginny said as tears cascaded down her face one by one. Dobby saw her tears glistening in the moonlight and climbed up onto the stool next to hers.

Dobby wiped the tears from her face and whispered comforting words to her like 'It will be fine,' and 'Everything will turn out right in the end' to try to stop the crying girl next to him. When Ginny calmed down, she choked a 'thank you' to Dobby and started to head away from Dobby back to the tower.

"Oh Dobby" Ginny turned around "I almost forgot I need to get a couple bags of popcorn to take back if it's not too much trouble."

"Its no trouble miss Weezy just hold on one moment" Dobby disappeared leaving Ginny in the darkness but reappeared carrying a couple bags of popcorn.

Ginny grabbed the bags of popcorn from Dobby's hands and minimized them to fit them into her pocket. "Thank you." She gave him one last hug before she descended the stairs, but before she could open the portrait, someone had already opened it. Someone with silver blond hair, blue eyes, and that someone went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley?" he questioned back giving her a once over. She was wearing her school robes over her sweater and skirt. He noticed that her body had filled out in all the right places and she no longer had the kid dish look. Anyone who didn't notice that was blind. Ginny stepped into the corridor unaware of Malfoys eyes on her. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said as if he never saw an uglier thing in his life.

"I could ask you the same question Malfoy." He looked down at the ground unable to look her in the eyes. "Why so silent come down to do some of your fathers bidding maybe torture some elves," Ginny said getting angrier by the moment.

At this statement, Malfoy brought his head up and looked her straight in the eyes. Ginny involuntary took a step back. "I will never be my father" he growled, "But at least my father has money and can afford the best things in life."

If that was one thing, Ginny hated. It was when people like Malfoy made jokes about her families' wealth. "You know Malfoy I was always taught that their was some good in everybody," she stood on her toes keeping eye contact at all costs, "And I thought I saw some good in you but I guess I was wrong. You belong in Azkaban along with your father," she screamed and then turned on her heel and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Draco watched the littlest Weasley walk away and cursed his luck _'why does this always happen to me'_ and turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchens.

"Dobby" Draco yelled. A faint pop echoed immediately. Dobby could tell Draco was not in a good mood. He lived with the Malfoys his whole life, well that was until Harry Potter freed him.

"Master Malfoy how can Dobby help you?" Draco sat down on a stool as Dobby said this.

"I told you not to call me that Dobby. I'm not my father remember. Call me Draco."

"Dobby is sorry sir, but is there anything you would like before Dobby leaves."

"Actually Dobby there is. I was wondering if you had any dark chocolate ice cream."

"Let me check sir." Dobby disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared for the second time that night returning with a spoon and a pint of dark chocolate ice cream in his hands. "Here you go sir" Dobby placed the ice cream on the countertop. "Dobby is going to bed now sir so if you need anything just call." Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement and Dobby walked away this time.

Draco pulled the lid off the ice cream and dipped his spoon into it _'Finally'_ he thought. But when he replayed the days events in his mind he just couldn't get rid of what the Weasley girl had said to him.

Meanwhile a fairly pissed off Gryffindor was climbing the staircases noisily through the castle not caring who she woke up at this moment, "Stupid Malfoy,"… "Git,"… "Always has to ruin everything." Before Ginny knew it, she heard the Fat Lady speaking "What?" Ginny asked not paying attention.

"Password dear."

"Oh sorry, Slytherins Suck." The portrait swung open to reveal the now deserted common room. Ginny stepped through as the portrait swung closed to eliminate the Fat Ladies murmuring. She thumped up to the girls dormitories and flung open the door making a SMACK sound echoing throughout the tower.

"What the bloody hell," jumped Jenna. Ginny stalked through the dorm and sat down on her bed.

"Oh sorry about that," Ginny enlarged the popcorn bag and flung it at Jenna.

"What happened?" questioned Jenna catching the bag of popcorn.

"Nothing" Ginny said. Jenna looked at Ginny with an I-something's-wrong-so-spill- kind of look.

"Alright fine I give in its Malfoy."

"Care to elaborate on that Ginny," Jenna said carelessly trying not to let Ginny know too much.

Ginny sat up on the bed, "Well I was coming up the stairs out of the kitchens when Malfoy shows up being his annoying priggish self. And of course we go back and forth with insults, but then he starts making a comment about my family's money and I just couldn't keep my anger in anymore."

"Oh it will be okay Ginny you probably won't even see Malfoy anymore," said Jenna waving her hands about.

"Yeah you're probably right, but I just hate him so much," Ginny said building up her anger, "I wish I could just hex the life out of him." All throughout Ginny's story Jenna listened with interest trying to get information about Malfoy's life at school. What was she was getting herself into.

When the clock chimed midnight, the girls had finished their conversations and were getting ready for bed. Jenna was the first to climb into bed and fall asleep her even breathing echoing throughout the room.

Ginny stared at the ceiling of her room until her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep, where she dreamt of herself standing outside a… mansion? She looked down and found herself wearing a red dress, and black hair cascading down her face. _'What the heck I have red hair'_ she thought. Looking at the mansion, she found herself walking up the stairs and through the front doors. It was as if she wasn't even in control of her own body. Soon she arrived on a balcony overlooking a ballroom.

The ballroom was filled with couples revolving around the floor looking as if it was a choreographed dance. Her feet dragged her down the stairs and stopped before she hit the bottom step. She looked up and found a guy holding out his hand silently asking her to dance with him. Ginny took his hand as they started slowly revolving around on the dance floor holding up the side of her dress with her hand. The only problem was she couldn't see his face. The only thing she could see was he had brown hair, with matching eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. Okay everyone here's the third chapter. I'm happy with this story it's had about 100 hits so far but I still need more reviews about what you think and everything so when your done just press the review button and I'll be okay.

Just an Ordinary Day or Not?

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper, "And where have you been?" Ginny lifted her head to lock eyes with him. Even though she couldn't see his face, his eyes were enough to captivate her own.

Whispering in her ear he said, "I've been here the whole time, Ginevra, you just never noticed." He turned her around once more before bowing out and kissing her hand. Walking away, he disappeared into nothing more than a memory.

Ginny shot up in bed with sweat pouring down her face. She examined her hair down to her toes. If everything seemed to be fine, then what was the dream trying to tell her? Laying back down, she tried to remember every aspect of the dream until Jenna yelled frantically, "Ginny, get your ass out of bed this minute."

Not bothering to pull apart the curtains, Ginny grumbled, "Hold on one moment."

"No, Ginny, not a moment, now! We've already missed breakfast and each of our classes starts in 10 minutes." Jenna yelled while trying to put on her uniform.

Ginny quickly scuffled out of bed as she heard this and drew the curtains apart. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Ginny asked panicking, her voice a high-pitched squeak.

"Because, Ginny, if you haven't noticed yet, I just woke up, too" said a grumpy Jenna.

Ginny ran into the bathroom to quickly get cleaned up. "Hurry up" called Jenna, gathering her books, "Class starts in 5 minutes."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up. You know where the Charms room is, right?" Ginny yelled from the bathroom.

Jenna scrambled around the room, gathering a few other things. "Yeah, I know where it is, but are you sure you'll be okay getting to Potions?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, but you go. You don't want to make a bad impression on the teachers here." With a bang, the dorm door closed. Ginny quickly put on her uniform, grabbed her books and raced down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower. She quickly glanced at her watch. _'Great, 1 minute to go.'_ Picking up the pace, Ginny ran down the halls and skidded around the corner not seeing another person sprinting her way, obviously late for class, too.

Smacking into them she lost her balance and fell on top of the person. Her head buried in the crook of their neck. It was obviously a guy, Ginny deducted. She could feel his hard chest against hers and his tight grip around her body; his hands on the small of her back making her whole body tingle. But, when Ginny looked into the eyes of the person holding her so dearly, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Malfoy?"

"God, Weasley, watch where the hell you're walking or, I should say, sprinting, in this matter." Draco widened his eyes at how close in proximity they were. Her head was mere inches from his. So close that he could feel her breath floating onto his face.

"You could say the same thing for yourself, Malfoy." Ginny breathed, looking into his eyes realizing that his arms were still snaked around her waist. Looking away, she carefully picked herself off of him. Smoothing her robes looking for imaginary lint, Ginny realized just how safe and warm she felt in his arms, though she would never admit it. She picked up her books, which were lying sporadically on the ground. "Yeah, well, I'd love to stay," she said sarcastically, "But I have to go." On that note, she turned and sprinted the rest of the way down the corridor to the dungeons.

Malfoy picked himself off the floor and picked up his books while watching Ginny disappear behind a corner. He put his books in his bag sensing how, all of a sudden, the corridor felt so much colder than before.

Before Ginny knew it, she found herself in front of the Potions classroom. The door closed in front of her. Ginny turned the doorknob, preparing herself for the worst possible scenario.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us," Snape looked right at her, a smirk present on his face. The whole class watched in apprehension at what Snape would do.

Ginny closed the door behind her. "Sorry, Professor, it won't happen again," she said in the sincerest voice she could muster, knowing she would never be sincere for Snape in her life.

"Yes, and to make sure it won't, twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tonight after dinner." Ginny gaped at Snape like a fish out of water. "Now, please be kind enough to sit in your seat, Miss Weasley, so I can continue the lesson." Ginny nodded her head and took her seat. "Now, as I was saying before Miss Weasley decided to grace us with her presence. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Since this was a seventh year potions class, Ginny had no idea what to expect except that it was probably very difficult. But, Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts as the Potions door opened again.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Snape said indifferently. Ginny turned around and felt her anger growing as she found out she would be in the same class as that insufferable git.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," Draco smiled. Ginny huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, turning to face the front, not wanting to be in this class anymore.

Professor Snape nodded. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, please take your seat." Draco nodded and looked around. His face fell as his eyes swept the room. The only vacant chair in the room was next to Weasley of all people. Resuming his 'dragon' persona, he quickly strode over and sat down in his chair.

Ginny felt Draco sit next to her but kept her eyes glued to the front of the classroom. Draco glanced in Ginny's direction and then turned to face Professor Snape. _'God, this is going to be a long year.'_

"Now," Professor Snape continued, "this year, we will be doing things different. We will be making far more complicated potions, but you will have a partner." The class groaned as they heard this. "You and your said partner," he continued as if nothing happened, "will have to work together, not only in this class but outside class, as well. You could call it a year-long project," he smirked, noticing all the outraged faces present. "Now, for your partners," he paused, making a dramatic notion. "Granger, Parkinson. "Zabini, male Weasley." The list went on and on, earning a few groans from across the room until the final two names were called, "Malfoy and Weasley," he finished.

Ginny groaned and put her head in her hands. "Great, just great," she mumbled. She felt her emotions rising into an uproar. She tried to suppress them the best she could. This year was not going to be pleasant.

"Okay, now for your first assignment," Professor Snape said, not beating around the bush. "You will have to brew a Polyjuice Potion. You will work on some of it in class and the rest will be done with your partner." The bell chose to ring at that exact moment. The students gathered their things and hurried out of the classroom to their next class.

Ginny headed out the door but a silky voice said, "Remember your detention, Miss Weasley." Not bothering to turn around, she nodded and continued on her way out of the classroom. Turning to her left, she made her way down to Transfiguration but, standing 2 feet away from her was Draco Malfoy, leaning casually against the wall

She walked closer to him with each step she took. "Weasley," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, what do you want," she snapped back. Ginny looked closer and thought she saw hurt flash through his eyes. But, if she did, it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"I think we should meet tomorrow about the project." He said in a monotone. He waited for an answer, but it never came. Bringing his eyes up, he found her staring at him as if in a trance. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, anybody in there?"

Momentarily pausing, she answered confusedly, cocking her head to the side, "What?"

"The project."

"Oh yeah," she paused, "tomorrow in the library. What time?"

"After dinner," he answered. Looking down at his watch, he found that he would be late for another class if he didn't hurry. He then turned and stalked off in the opposite direction leaving a dumbstruck Weasley behind.

"Well, that's a great way to end a conversation," she yelled sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air. He waved his right hand in the air signaling he heard her. "Men," she mumbled.

Before she knew it, it was time to head off to Transfiguration. Next to Snape's class, this was the worst out of all the others. And to have the classes one after another was a nightmare for Ginny.

Entering the classroom, she found Jenna waving at her trying to get her attention. Nodding, Ginny walked over and sat down next to Jenna. She was about to say something when Professor McGonagall stalked into the room.

Strict and clever Professor McGonagall always gave them a strict talking to the moment they sat down in her class. As always, she gave them the "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts" speech, followed by her transfiguring something and back again, which always ended in applause from the class.

At this point, everyone was eager to learn what they would be doing that year, but that soon diminished as everyone looked at the long, complicated notes on the chalkboard.

No sooner then they finished copying down the notes, the bell rang. Ginny packed up her books and headed to lunch in the Great hall. She sat down next to Jenna and looked at the food on the table and suddenly felt sick, not feeling she would be able to keep her food down. But, not to let Jenna know what was going on, she piled food on her plate, anyway. "So, how did you like your first day so far, Jenna?" she asked as she picked at her food on her plate, not actually intending to eat anything.

"Oh, it was fine, I guess," Jenna said nonchalantly, "But, in Durmstrang, it's a lot different…"

Ginny listened to Jenna talk about Durmstrang until she had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see if she could spot the person who was so sneakily watching her. _'What the heck?'_ Ginny couldn't find anyone who was watching her, but one thing she overlooked was the Slytherin table.

Jenna also turned around. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I saw something," Ginny brushed off, shaking her head.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_ he asked himself. _'She's not even eating. Doesn't her friend even notice?'_

"Draco?" a pause, "DRACO!"

"What?' he snapped, turning around, not caring who it was.

"You were staring into space and you were starting to scare us," said Crabbe and Goyle together.

"Oh, whatever, you big oafs. Just go back to feeding your faces."

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise called, walking over to Draco.

"What now?" he yelled, clearly getting annoyed at this point.

"Jeez, Draco, you seem to be in a bad mood. What, haven't gotten a good snog lately?" Blaise laughed.

"Yes, Blaise, that's it" Draco smiled sarcastically.

"I thought so," Blaise said as he sat down across from Draco and quickly spooned himself a plate full of food while continuing, "So, how was your morning besides the new project from Snape?"

"Oh, besides that, it was fine," he brushed off nonchalantly. But, this didn't go unnoticed by Blaise as a change in Draco's attitude occurred and noticed him staring intently at something behind him. To find out, he followed Draco's line of vision and gasped as he saw it was the youngest Weasley.

"Draco, what are you doing staring at a Weasley?" Blaise whispered, bringing his head closer, afraid of any Death Eaters overhearing.

"What?" he asked, honestly confused, his face contorted.

"I said, why are you staring at Weasley?" he whispered slowly.

"I'm not staring at anyone, especially Weasley" Draco retorted, taking a bite of something from his plate.

"Oh, you mean the excessive eye contact at the Gryffindor Table and no blinking whatsoever has anything to do with it. Yeah, you're not staring at anyone. Oh, no, wait, I think I just saw pigs fly," Blaise finished sarcastically, pointing his finger outside the Great Hall's big glass windows.

"See, I told you I wasn't staring." Draco clearly said, his head cocked to the side, still staring at the Weasley.

Blaise placed his head in his arms. "I give up."

On the other side of the Great Hall, Ginny still sat picking at her food, not having put any of it in her mouth, while Jenna still talked animatedly. When it was time to go, Jenna and Ginny removed themselves from the table and walked down to History of Magic together.

When the clock chimed five, all the classes were dismissed for the day as the beginning of dinner started.

Ginny and Jenna dropped off their stuff in the tower and then headed down to dinner where everyone was already there, feeding themselves and chatting with their friends about their first day. As Ginny sat down, she found she got that same feeling as she had at lunch. It was as if someone was watching her every movement the moment she stepped into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Ginny," called Jenna, snapping Ginny from her thoughts.

Ginny didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah," she said belatedly.

"Don't you have a detention with Snape after dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, God, I do, don't I? I almost forgot," groaned Ginny, dropping her head in her arms. _'Great, a night filled with Snape and his snaky comments' _she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, it was time to head down to the dungeons. Jenna wished her good luck and promised to wait up for her. She walked out of the great hall and turned to go down to face Professor Snape A.K.A. 'the devil incarnate of Hogwarts.' Well, him and maybe Filch and that cat Mrs. Norris of his.

Ginny finally saw the Potions room ahead and stopped right in front of the door. She paused, mentally bracing herself for what was going to happen and knocked.

"Enter," came his icy cold voice that Ginny knew all too well.

Ginny grabbed the handle and pushed, letting go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," Ginny said, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Weasley," he acknowledged, not looking up from the work he was currently doing.

Her eyes roved around, trying not to look at the Professor, but stopped when something was horribly wrong. "Malfoy" she said incredulously.

"Weasley."

"Mr. Malfoy here will be supervising your detention tonight as I have better things to do," Snape concluded, showing no emotion in this realization.

"But…but, I thought you were supervising my detention tonight, sir," Ginny stuttered out, staring disbelieving at Malfoy.

"Unfortunately not, Miss Weasley." Putting away a few things, Snape stood from his desk. "Headmaster Dumbledore has insisted I go to a staff meeting. Heavens knows why," he mumbled, walking toward the door.

"Oh, and Draco," Snape turned to him before opening the door, "You may decide what Miss Weasley's punishment is tonight." Ginny groaned from across the room cursing her luck, while Malfoy smirked back across the room, _'Oh, I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. Maybe…'_ but Ginny wasn't able to finish that thought as the door slammed behind Snape. _'Oh, great, here comes detention from hell.'_

"So, Malfoy, what are you going to make me do? Clean out the jars of animal intestines, re-label all the potions, huh?"

"No," Ginny let out a breath as Malfoy's smirk, if it could, grew bigger, "You're going to clean the dungeon floor," he paused, "without magic."

"What!" Ginny practically yelled, "But that will take, like, hours."

"Precisely, now, here is your mop and bucket. Get started."

Ginny grabbed them from his hand forcefully and started mopping. Draco sat at Professor Snape's desk, his feet propped up with his ankles crossing. After about an hour and a half, Ginny was getting really tired of the silence in the dungeon and decided to make conversation with Malfoy, no matter how much she didn't want to. "So, Malfoy, why are you supervising Snape's detention?" she said boldly.

"What?" he asked, playing with something from one of his robe's pockets.

"You heard me," Ginny retorted.

"Well, I volunteered. Why?" Ginny gaped at him, dropping her mop in the process.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked, picking up the mop again and continuing her strokes across the dungeon floor.

"Well, instead of a 6th year cleaning floors, I thought I would have a first year that I could torment." His face showed no emotion but in truth, torrents of emotions ran through him.

"That's mean." _'No wonder he's in Slytherin.'_

"Look at who you're talking to, Weasley."

"True," she said. Draco smiled to himself watching her clean the dungeon floor.

The dungeon was in silence once again until Malfoy broke it this time, getting impatient. "Could you hurry it up, Weasley? I don't feel like sitting here all night." Looking up, Ginny found him examining the cuticles on his fingernails. She shook her head. Ginny couldn't believe what prats boys could be.

"Well, Malfoy, you should have thought of that before you gave me this to do," she pointed to the mop and broom in her hand. _'God, why does Malfoy have to be such a prat?'_

As the clock struck midnight, Ginny was finally done with cleaning the floors. Ginny handed back the bucket and mop. "I'm finished, Malfoy," she declared. Wiping the sweat from her face, she went to pack up her things.

"Glad to know," he said. Draco put the mop and bucket away and watched the Weasley pack up. However, one thing that Draco and Ginny didn't notice was that there was a black creature that blended into the night sky with red eyes staring into the dungeon at both of them from the window.

'_Finally, my detention is over,'_ Ginny thought but as she put away her books, something started to bother her. Ginny clutched her stomach to try to make it stop from getting worse, but it never worked. She reached for the desk because she didn't think it was going to go away. Ginny groaned as she doubled over in pain.

"Hey, Weasley, you okay?" Draco asked, a little worried. He uncrossed his ankles and sat up in the professor's chair.

"Since when do you care?" Ginny tried to get out, grasping her stomach harder.

"I don't, I just don't need anything to happen to a student I'm watching."

"Great to know." gasped Ginny. _'I need to get out of here.'_

"Are you sure you're okay?" He walked around Professor Snape's desk, seeing if he could do anything to help. All he needed was a dead student on his conscience.

"Yeah, just peachy. Now, I need to go, okay, Malfoy, see you whenever." With that, Ginny grabbed her book bag and ran out into the hallway leaving behind a slightly worried Malfoy and a very happy looking creature.

'_What the hell,'_ Malfoy thought, _'was that?'_

As soon as Ginny found a place where she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she slid down the wall and collapsed down onto the ground, crying and resting her head on her knees.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Hold on let me check... Nope still don't own Harry Potter. But anyway here is the next chapter,I promise it gets very interesting after this chapter. I have to introduce the setting and everything so be patient I swear it will pay off. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers andmy wonderful beta reader Halo of Darkness without her i don't know what i would do. So here you go, I hope you enjoy!

Professors, Professors!

When Ginny finally stopped crying and composed herself, it wasn't until the early hours of the morning. She picked herself up off the ground, grabbed her books, and headed up to Gryffindor tower. She passed suits upon suits of armor on her way to the tower that she was sure could follow you with their eyes. "Lumos" she whispered, as her wand produced an eerie glow at the tip.

"Would you put that thing out?" said one of the paintings, squinting, "Some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Oh, sorry," Ginny whispered, "Nox." With that, the light on the end of her wand went out as she continued on her way.

Corners Ginny turned and staircases she climbed until she finally reached the tower. She said the password and entered the common room. The Gryffindor quickly climbed the staircases to her dorm room where she found her roommate fast asleep in her bed. She quickly and quietly tiptoed around the room gathering her school uniform, deciding to get a nice bath in the prefects bathroom.

When she was finished, she trudged down the stairs and back into the corridors, leaving a very annoyed portrait behind. Ginny reached the prefects bathroom and quickly took a shower and shoved her uniform on, not trying to impress anyone in particular. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that it was enough to get her through the day.

When she was finished, Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and decided to go say hello to Dobby before classes started. Ginny walked down the corridors and noticed that something was different. She quickly turned around and found nothing, so she diminished the thought. Soon after, she heard a familiar person drawl, "Fancy meeting you here, Weasley."

"Oh, great" Ginny mumbled, "Could my day get any worse?"

"What was that, Weasel?"

"Oh, nothing, Ferret," she smiled sweetly.

"You know, Weasley, the first step of insanity is talking to yourself," Ginny's face turned red at this comment.

"Shove it, Malfoy."

He smirked. "But I have a problem, Weasley. I just don't know where to shove it." He put his finger under his chin and pretended to ponder for a moment.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy."

Draco leaned against the wall. "Hey, that's how you get the role of Slytherin Sex God."

"Yeah, and I wonder how you got that role." She paused waiting for an answer. "Think, Malfoy, think real hard because I hear a lot of things and, let's just say they're not good." Not bothering to hear the answer, she turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the Great Hall. "See you tonight," she called down the hallway.

Malfoy stared after her in shock. How had he gotten that position? Now thinking back, his face turned to a look of realization at how he had gotten that job.

When Ginny arrived at breakfast, Jenna was already there talking waiting for her. She angrily walked up the side of Gryffindor table, slammed her books down, and shoved herself onto the bench waiting for a reaction from Jenna.

Jenna looked at Ginny and exploded into a million questions, "Ginny, where were you? Are you okay? What did Snape have you do for your detention?"

Ginny put her hand up. "I'm fine, but the detention was horrible," she groaned, "Malfoy supervised it."

"Is he really that bad?" Jenna asked, not playing any emotions across her face.

"Yeah, he thinks he's better than everybody else just because he's rich, plays Quidditch, and is practically the Prince of Slytherin. There's no one worse than him, but why do you ask?" Ginny wondered curiously.

"Oh, no reason," she brushed off. Jenna felt Ginny's gaze on her increase so looked down at her plate.

"Well, okay, then." Ginny looked at her friend sensing there was something else.

Not long after breakfast started, it seemed the bell for classes came all too soon. The grass was wet and damp with thousands of dewdrops covering it as Ginny and Jenna set off for their first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut with Fang at his feet. He stood wearing his moleskin overcoat, looking very impatient to start.

"Hey, Ginny," he called.

"Hey, Hagrid," Ginny yelled back as she approached his hut.

"Good first day?" Hagrid asked.

Ginny looked at her feet and back at Hagrid. "You could say that."

"That's good then," Hagrid paused and waited for the rest of the class to approach and yelled, "C'mon, get a move on. Got a real treat for yeh today."

Jenna looked at Ginny. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that's Hagrid, a good friend of ours." Jenna looked up at Hagrid. "Don't worry, he's harmless. It's his classes you should be worried about," Ginny laughed. Jenna looked at Ginny and then at Hagrid anxiously.

Sooner than they expected, the class had ended and everyone filed up the slopes of Hogwarts grounds back to the castle. Next was Divination for Ginny and Jenna. It was both their first year for this subject so they had no idea where the room was except for the fact it was in the North Tower and the journey to it was a long one.

"There's …got…to…be…a … shortcut," Jenna panted as they emerged on an unfamiliar landing after climbing their seventh long staircase. There was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Jenna, pointing down the hallway to her right.

"No, it can't be," contradicted Ginny. "I think that's the South Tower."

After a while, Jenna, deducting which way the towers were… Ginny started to watch the painting in front of her. A fat, dapple-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. A moment later, a short squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. "Aha!" He yelled upon seeing Ginny and Jenna. "What kind of villains are you that dare trespass on my land! Draw your knaves, you dogs."

"Oh, ignore him," Ginny told Jenna "That's the same crazy knight that was our portrait for a while. He's annoying but he's fine."

"Why was he your portrait? I thought that the Fat Lady was our portrait." Jenna asked, confused.

Ginny smiled. "That's a story for another time."

"Oh, okay," Jenna said a little disappointed, "But, what's his name? Maybe we can ask him how to get to the North Tower."

"Yeah, you're right," Ginny snapped.

Ginny walked up closer to the portrait. "Uh, Sir Cadogan."

"Get back, you scurvy dogs!" Ginny took an involuntary step backward. They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it, violently hopping up and down in rage. But, the sword was too long for him and he landed face down in the grass. Sir Cadogan seized his sword again and used it to push himself up, but failed miserably as he stuck got into the ground. A woman from a neighboring portrait walked through her frame and into his. She was dressed in old Renaissance clothes.

"Do you need any help, kind knight?" She said, bending down next to him.

"Listen," said Ginny, getting very impatient, "we're looking for the North Tower. Do you, by any chance, know where that is?"

The woman helped the knight clank to his feet. "Why, thank you, kind lady. And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Christine," she responded. He brought her into his arms and pulled his helmet off and kissed her senseless. Ginny rolled her eyes and thought, _'God, paintings can even get together. Why can't I?'_

Ginny cleared her throat. The two people pulled apart looking thoroughly flushed. "I'll be right back, Christine," he whispered. He turned to Jenna and Ginny. "Come. Follow me, gentle ladies, and we shall find our goal or else we shall perish bravely in the charge."

"This is going to be a long day," Ginny sighed as Sir Cadogan ran clanking loudly along the way into the left side of the frame and out of sight. They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then, they spotted him running through a portrait ahead. Huffing loudly, Jenna and Ginny climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier until at last, they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head out of the nearest painting. With that, Sir Cadogan disappeared and left Ginny and Jenna to climb the last few steps.

They emerged onto a tiny landing where most of their class was assembled. There were no doors off the landing. Jenna nudged Ginny and pointed at the ceiling where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination Teacher," Jenna read, "How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" As though someone had answered her question, the trapdoor suddenly opened and a silvery ladder descended right at Jenna's feet. The whole class got quiet. "After you," said Ginny grinning as Jenna climbed the ladder first.

They emerged into the strangest looking classroom they had ever seen. Well, in fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. There were at least twenty small circular tables crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty looking feather stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

"Where is she?" Jenna questioned. A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Ginny's immediate impression was of a large glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their normal size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms, and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Ginny and Jenna sat themselves around the same round table. "Welcome to Divination, sixth years," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my inner eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to do for you. Many witches and wizards, talented as they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is the gift granted to few. "You…," she said pointing to Michelle "Is your relationship heading in the right direction?"

"Yes," said Michelle confidently. We all knew she had the perfect relationship with her boyfriend. It was hard to picture them apart. They were one of those couples that you would think would get married after they got out of school.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure, dear," said Professor Trelawney. Michelle gulped and shrank back into her pouf.

"We will be covering the more advanced methods of Divination this year," she continued placidly, "The first term will be devoted to crystal balls. Next term, we shall progress to fire omens. In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall advance to visionary and finally to moventry. I wonder, dear," she said to Colin Creevey who was nearest, "if you could pass me the large crystal ball?" Colin, looking relieved stood up, took an enormous crystal ball from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a crystal ball from the shelf. Then, sit down and stare into the crystal balls for about 10 minutes. Then I want you to turn it upside down and shake it. You will then interpret the patterns and images you see using pages 4 and 5 of Gazing. I shall move among you helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," she caught Colin by the arm as he moved to stand up, "after you've broken your first crystal ball, would you be so kind as to select one of the smaller ones?"

Sure enough, Colin had no sooner reached the shelf of balls when there was a tinkle of breaking glass. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the smaller ones, then dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Ginny and Jenna had their crystal balls, they went to their table and stared at the crystal ball for what seemed like forever.

"Right." said Jenna as they both opened their books to pages 4 and 5. "What can you see?" asked Jenna.

"A load of fog," laughed Ginny, "Harry was right. This is bull."

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane." Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"Right, you've got kind of a chain-looking thing." Ginny consulted Gazing. "I guess that means that you're chained to something, maybe an obligation," Ginny shrugged. Jenna didn't look Ginny in the eyes as she said this.

"Now my turn." Jenna peered into Ginny's crystal ball, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. "There's a blob that looks like a cross…that means that you're going to have trials and suffering, but then there's a thing that could be a… a heart. Oh, Ginny, you're going to fall in love."

"Shut up," Ginny shoved the crystal ball over to her side. "It…does…not." Ginny paused a moment.

"See, I told you," Jenna laughed.

"Come on, Jenna, do you actually believe in this 'Inner eye' crap? In my opinion, it's a load of bull."

Professor Trelawney turned around at the sound of Jenna's snort. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Ginny and Jenna looked at each other. "Here, hand me your crystal ball," she said reprovingly to Ginny. Professor Trelawney stared into the crystal ball, rotating it counterclockwise and drawing her hands around it in circular motions. "The mirror, dear, you have a deadly enemy… the skull, danger in your path, my dear."

Everyone was staring transfixed at Professor Trelawney who gave the crystal ball a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. There was another tinkle of breaking glass; Colin had smashed his second crystal ball.

Professor Trelawney sank into her vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. "My dear child… my poor dear child… no… it is kinder not to say… no… don't ask me."

"What is it, Professor?" said Colin at once. Everyone got to their feet and slowly crowded around Ginny and Jenna's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a better look at Ginny's crystal ball.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the warrior."

"The what?" asked Ginny, very confused.

"The warrior, my dear, the warrior!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Ginny hadn't understood. "It is said to be the worst omen of all in the study of crystal balls. The warrior was once a hero that helped saved the world or anyone in need, but something went terribly wrong. No one knows what went terribly wrong, but after that day, she was believed to haunt lonely souls at night. And in the morning when that person was discovered they were found dead…hanging from their ceiling only from chains."

Ginny's stomach lurched. Everyone had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. "Well… I think we'll leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please put away your things…"

Silently, the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. "Until we meet again," she said faintly, "fair fortune be yours and especially for you, dear," she said, pointing to Ginny.

Jenna and Ginny descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding staircase in silence, setting their destination for the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall for lunch, they swung their books on the table and quickly piled food onto their plates.

Ginny continued to stare at her plate while mindlessly shoving her food around. Jenna silently glanced at Ginny worried for her new friend. She fought herself trying to say something to make Ginny feel better. "So, how about them cowboys?" Jenna spoke.

Ginny looked up from her plate with a confused look. "What? What's going on?"

"I'm worried about you, Gin." said Jenna concerned. "You don't really believe in that 'warrior' crap, do you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. All I know is this year is getting worse and worse and I don't know how far I can go."

"Well," said Jenna, "just promise you won't get all worked up over this. It's probably some stupid myth that wasn't even proved true."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well we better go, we don't want to be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts." With that, Ginny grabbed her things and headed down the Table. Jenna followed closely behind her thinking, _'The only thing is, Ginny, the myth is true.'_

The classroom door opened as silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside." A voice said. Ginny looked around as she entered. The new professor had already imposed his own personality on the room. It was gloomier than usual, which didn't say much for the room. The curtains had been drawn over the windows, which were lit by many candles. Pictures now adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries, or strangely contorted body parts. In between the pictures were what seemed like Muggle weapons that looked too deadly even to touch.

Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy gruesome pictures. "Welcome." said the professor. Everyone's head turned in time to see their new professor coming down the staircase. "I am your new DADA professor. My name is Professor Raynuld." When he finished descending the staircase, he stood in front of the class. The only thing was the whole class couldn't believe the contrast of the room's personality with that of his.

He was dressed in traditional black robes. His hair was an auburn brown that reflected red highlights in the candlelight. But, the most captivating trait of Professor Raynuld was his face. He had the most dazzling smile with perfect blue eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul. To put it into simpler terms, Professor Raynuld was hot. What more could anyone say, well, at least, the girls could say. Ginny looked at Jenna and mouthed a 'Wow.' Jenna nodded in return.

"Now, I wish to speak to you and I would like your fullest attention." His blue eyes roved over everyone's faces, lingering for a moment longer on Ginny's than anyone else's. "I believe you have had 5 teachers in this subject." Everyone nodded. "Well, naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am amazed at how many of you got an O.W.L. in this subject. That is the past and we are in the present. So, all you have to worry about is keeping up with N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Professor Raynuld set off around the edge of the room, speaking in a lower voice. "The Dark Arts," said Raynuld, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is as if fighting a many-headed monster which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutation, indestructible."

"Your defense," continued Raynuld, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo." The class was dead silent, eyes glued onto Professor Raynuld. "So, this year, I am going to try to intertwine Muggle weapons with our magic. In some cases, we might even be able to make the weapons more efficient." At this point, Professor Raynuld's voice was a mere whisper as he walked around the classroom pondering what to do next.

"I got it." He yelled. Each student jumped up in his or her seat. "First off, I need a volunteer, Anyone want to come up?" The class looked around at each other hoping someone would volunteer other than himself or herself. "Oh, come on, don't be shy."

"I will," spoke Ginny.

"What?" whispered Jenna.

"Great. Let's see, Ginerva right?"

"Uh, Professor, it's Ginny for short, if you don't mind."

"Alright, Ginny," Professor Raynuld smiled. "Now, come up to the front and help me demonstrate what we will be learning this year."

Ginny cautiously rose from her seat and strolled to the front of the classroom. "Okay, Ginny, I want you to stand around 10 steps in front of me and cast a disarming spell at me," he instructed.

Nodding, Ginny walked across the room directly in front of the new professor. Then, grabbing her wand out of her robe, she yelled, "Expelliarmus." Red light shot out of her wand and shot towards Professor Raynuld. Less than a second later, his wand shot out of his hand and into Ginny's.

"Now, see, in this situation," he said while turning to face the class, "my opponent disarmed me before I could disarm her. This is what I'll be teaching you, how to keep fighting without in need of your wand. Okay, Ginny, now I want you to say another disarming spell."

"But, sir, you're wandless. Won't the spell hurt you?"

"It will be fine, just say it."

"Alright, if you say so sir. Impedimenta," Ginny yelled, pointing her wand forward.

Before the spell could hit Professor Raynuld, he pulled out a sword from the inside of his robes. "Fletrec," he yelled as the spell hit the sword and reflected off flinging Ginny into the air and onto the wall behind her. The class watched in horror as Ginny flew into the wall. Debris and dust flew everywhere, covering Ginny completely.

Professor Raynuld turned to the class. "See, now that's what happens when you're not prepared."

"You call that not prepared? You're her teacher. You're not supposed to knock her against the wall," yelled Jenna, standing up.

"Well, I'm your DADA teacher. Am I not. I'm supposed to teach you how to prepare for this stuff?"

"Yeah, but you were supposed to let her know what the hell that spell was used for," retorted Jenna.

"Jenna, it's okay. I'm fine." The class turned their heads to see Ginny slowly getting up off the floor, scattering the debris off her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Jenna worried.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy," said Ginny sarcastically while rubbing the back of her head.

Professor Raynuld turned to the class. "Well, I guess that's it for today, class dismissed." Ginny reached her desk and packed her stuff up. She left the classroom not knowing that two red eyes were following her every move.

When Ginny reached the corridor, she joined Jenna as they both walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

"So, you're sure you're okay," asked Jenna.

"Yeah, it's just that Professor Raynuld should have told me what to prepare for," Ginny said annoyed.

"True, but you have to admit he's gorgeous," piped Jenna dreamily.

"What are you talking about? He seriously could have hurt me," retorted Ginny.

Jenna pouted. "But…,"

"Password," said the Fat Lady, interrupting the two quarreling girls.

"Slytherin sucks." With that, the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. "You know," Ginny said, pointing, "a few years ago that would have seriously freaked me out." She climbed through the portrait hole and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. "So, what are you going to do until dinner?"

"Probably get some fresh air. You want to come?" answered Jenna.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to get started on some of my homework and then meet Malfoy for that stupid project." Ginny pulled out her books and spread them out across the table. "I'll see you at dinner then, okay."

"Alright, see you then." With that, Jenna left Ginny in the common room. Not even 10 minutes later, Ginny was fast asleep with her head resting on the forgotten books, drool dribbling down the unread pages.

DING! DING! DING! Ginny slowly awoke to the chiming of the grandfather clock perched against the wall. She rubbed her eyes trying to see straight.

"Bloody hell," she yelled, jumping up from her sitting position and knocking her books over in the process, "I'm late." Ginny ran out the common room into the corridor towards the library. _'Malfoy's going to kill me.'_

Out of breath, she reached the library and quickly drove herself around the room, trying to spot Malfoy. Spotting him in the far back corner near the restricted section, she quickly gathered her wits, calmed her breath, and headed over.

Ginny pulled out the chair in front of him and sat down shoving her books on the table. "Where the bloody hell were you?" he yelled, getting angry, his face getting flustered, "I waited here for almost half an hour." He looked up at her and thought she looked like she had ran the whole way but decided not to say anything about it.

"Well, it's not my fault. I fell asleep, okay. It just kind of happened, alright, and I didn't even eat dinner, so don't complain to me, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny opened a few of her Potions books and notebooks, spreading them out around them.

Draco looked astonished, as she looked at her books, that she hadn't eaten dinner. When she rose her head back up, Draco put up his guard and returned to looking angry. "You're impossible, you know that," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm impossible? You're impossible," she argued back. She laid her head on her arms on top of her books. Draco looked over at Ginny and found her head shaking with little tremors.

Ginny lifted her head up to reveal her face red with tears streaming down her face. "Are you crying?" He asked her.

Ginny shook her head back and forth. Not able to handle it, she burst out laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Were quarreling like an old married couple," she said, breathing in between laughing. Draco looked at Ginny and started laughing, too. It wasn't one of those phony laughs, but a real ground-shaking laugh. They both stopped laughing some time later and clutched their stomachs, trying to catch their breath.

Later that night, Draco and Ginny were still hustling around the library getting books and putting them back.

"Did you get the book yet, Weasley?" he yelled, keeping his eyes glued onto the book he was reading.

"Almost," Ginny responded. She was on a ladder standing on her toes reaching for a book that was out of her reach. She pulled her hand back getting frustrated that she couldn't reach the book. Taking a deep breath, she tried to reach the book for the hundredth time that night. She let out a frustrated scream and put her head in her hands on top of a ladder step. "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you," she said, pointing to the book.

"Gosh, Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk to books," he scolded sarcastically, wagging his finger in the air. Ginny lifted her head, grabbed the nearest book to her, and threw it at him. "Hey," he yelped, jumping behind a bookcase to escape the freefalling book thrown at him.

Watching Malfoy jump behind a bookcase, she yelled, "Serves you right." Going back to the problem at hand, she reached again for the book. "This better be a good book," she mumbled.

A moment later, she decided to actually climb onto the bookcase. Putting both feet onto the bookshelf and both hands clinging to the top of the bookcase, she slowly glided left. Draco reappeared around the bookcase watching Ginny with interest, crossing his arms, and leaning against it.

Ginny grabbed the book's binding and pulled it out, clutching it to her chest with one of her hands. Looking right, she continued back to the ladder but her foot missed and slipped. She gripped the top of the bookcase, holding on for dear life, afraid of falling.

Draco took a voluntary step forward, seeing her foot miss the shelf, but retreated, watching in curiosity at what she was going to do.

'_Okay, get it together, girl,'_ her mind scolded her. Looking for a solution, Ginny found none as her foot was dangling. She found her knuckles turning white from the extensive pressure she was putting on them.

"Need any help?" Said the person haunting her, laughing.

"No," she struggled out. She tried to put her foot on the shelf but failed miserably.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She retorted a little too fast.

"Alright, fine, I'm leaving, see you later, Weasley." Draco turned his back with a wicked smile plastered onto his face.

Ginny fought a battle in her head but eventually decided to give in. "Malfoy, wait." He stopped in his tracks, _'Bingo,'_ he thought, turning around. "I do need help."

"Okay," he responded, "jump."

"What?" she yelled, outraged.

"I said, jump," he smirked, "or I'm leaving."

"Fine," Ginny sighed. Closing her eyes, she let go of the bookcase and felt herself falling back. A second later, she felt warm arms snatch her before she hit the ground.

"You know, you can open your eyes now," he said. Ginny opened her eyes and found blue silver orbs staring into hers. The arms holding her felt so foreign to her. They were warm and protective like nothing could go wrong. But, she dismissed that thought as she thought she was probably hallucinating from the fall.

Draco felt himself getting lost in her big brown eyes. What was he getting himself into? Shaking his head, he let go of her and dropped her on the floor.

"Ouch," she shrieked, as he suddenly had dropped her for no reason.

"See you later," he said halfheartedly, walking out of the library. Ginny watched him leave the library, thinking about what she had done this time.

Packing up her things, she left the library unaware of two red eyes watching her intently from one of the closed up bookcases.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own it, no matter how many souls I sacrifice. Just kidding. Okay here's the next chapter. It starts getting interesting from here on out I promise. Cause unfortunately the first 3-4 chapters were just introducing things. So to all of you who perservered congratulations! Andthanks to my beta readerI love her so much,andI would really appreciate reviews people. Tell me what you think. ShouldI continue this story?

Midnight Stroll

It wasn't until late Sunday afternoon that Ginny decided to wake up. She rubbed her eyes, clearing them of blurry vision. She shoved her feet over the side of the bed and walked around the room trying to find something to wear.

Finally deciding on something, she trudged her way down to the common room, only to find it empty. _'Perfect,'_ Ginny thought, _'I can get started on my homework.'_

Running back up the staircases, Ginny gathered all her books, being careful not to drop them on her toes. Then, she slowly walked back down. She slid her books onto the table in front of the fireplace and plopped herself on the floor behind them.

Over the next few hours, Ginny continued to do her homework, only taking a break for dinner. Jenna came up to the tower only once that day, asking Ginny if she wanted to take a walk, but Ginny turned down the offer and thanked her anyway, saying she had just too much homework to finish.

When Ginny did decide to call it quits, it was around 9:00 pm. She stretched and yawned before getting up. Walking out into the corridor, she decided to take a walk outside, being careful not to be caught by anyone prowling the corridors at this time of the night.

At the same time on the other side of the castle, you could find Draco patrolling the hallways with his hands casually in his pockets. _'Why me?'_ he yawned. _'Why couldn't I be asleep in my bed.'_ But, every so often when he passed a portrait of a young woman, his thoughts would drift back to Ginny and what she had said to him the night before.

"_Yeah, I wonder how you got that role Malfoy. Think real hard because I hear a lot of things and let's just say they're not good."_

That line played in his head repeatedly. "What did she mean by this?" he mumbled under his breath, continuing his Head Boy duties.

Traveling to the main entrance, Ginny had managed to dodge Filch and that cat of his twice in the matter of minutes.

When she finally pushed open the double doors, she was met with a cold gust of wind rushing through her. The gust of wind managed to float through her and into the main entrance making a few statues turn her way. She smiled to herself as she made her way onto the Hogwarts grounds, the wind wrapping itself around her.

Walking down the steps, Ginny could see puffs of smoke coming from Hagrid's Hut. But, on the other hand, in the distance was the Forbidden Forest. It was dark and foreboding and beckoned to her to come closer.

Ginny took one last look, shivering and steered away from the Forest, slowly trudging her way down the landscape to the lake.

Reaching the lake, she sat down and watched as the giant squid flailed his arms in and out of the water playing with a bird that was flying through his arms. Looking around, she took in the peaceful atmosphere around her.

The air was cold that night, every once and a while whistling as it skimmed through the grounds. The moon could be seen casting its shadow against the clouds covering it.

As Ginny heard the faint chiming of the clock striking 12 in the distance, she decided to head back to the castle, unaware that someone was watching her.

She stood up, wiping her clothes of any grass that stuck to her and walked back up to the castle deep in her own thoughts. A few minutes later, she looked around and realized that she had walked into an unknown part of the Hogwarts grounds.

Looking around, she found that she couldn't tell the direction she had come from. She walked slower, turning her head left and right, trying to find out where she was. _'Okay,'_ she thought, taking a deep breath and trying not to panic, _'this is just perfect. I'm out here all alone and I don't know…'_

CRUNCH!

Ginny abruptly stopped as she sensed something behind her, her heartbeat quickening to a deafening beat…

CRUNCH!

Ginny's panic quickly turned to fear. Someone was approaching her and fast. Her mind raced through all possible options as the intruder got closer by the second. So she did the only thing she could think of at that moment… she ran. She knew that shouldn't, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Ginny kept on running, not bothering to look behind her. She could use her wand, but what good would that do? Trudging through her robes would only slow her pace, making what was chasing her get even closer.

Ginny picked up her pace as she listened intently to what was following her. The breathing, the rhythm of the feet padding across the ground. It only led to one answer. A guy was chasing her.

Running out of breath, he finally caught up to her. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. Fighting as hard as she could, she tried to loosen his grip on her, but he was just stronger and bigger than she was.

He easily pinned her against the trunk of a tree, kissing her harshly, forcing his tongue into her mouth as far down as he could go. Not able to take it anymore, she bit down hard, blood flowing freely into her mouth as the cut on his tongue deepened.

"You bitch," he slapped her. Ginny's face stung as a red handprint appeared on her face. Bringing her head back around, he slowly began to kiss her neck. She could feel his lips sucking and licking every part of her neck, leaving no place unexplored.

She put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away. He ignored her and kept kissing her neck as if she wasn't doing anything at all. Ginny continued to try to push him away as he continued the assault on her. Getting annoyed, he stopped kissing her and gripped her arm, throwing her into the ground and brutally pinning her underneath him.

Bruises appeared on her wrists as she flailed her arms and legs, trying to come in contact with any of his body parts.

He slapped her again and again he felt her jaw snap. This time, it was her own blood flowing into her mouth. "You know, I was ordered to kill you fast, but I think I'll let you die slowly and painfully," he laughed as she whimpered, sinking back into herself.

Ginny silently prayed for her life as the tears that threatened to fall finally flowed freely down her face. Her attacker paid no attention to this.

The Hogwarts grounds were silent except for the yell or whimpering of someone being ripped from the world they thought they knew. Not a sound echoed. The trees could even feel the pain, as they made no movement whatsoever. Up above, the moon made its way from behind the clouds, as the light shone on Ginny and her enemy. "Crabbe," she said incredulously, not taking her eyes away. "Why are you doing this?"

Crabbe laughed at her naïveté and punched her in the face and then in the stomach until she doubled over in pain on her knees. Getting up, he laughed harder and harder as he kicked her continuously. Ginny crumpled to the ground in a fetal position, wishing that the pain would stop.

Draco mindlessly walked the corridors yawning to himself, only having caught one student out of bed. Although it was a first year, he didn't have as much fun as he thought he would. Something was wrong. Something just didn't feel right to him.

He continued to stroll around the hallways, until he came to a bay window that reached to the ceiling, overlooking the grounds. Draco stopped abruptly. "What the hell," he whispered.

In the distance, flaming red hair could be seen struggling as an abnormally large figure stood above her.

"Bloody hell!" Before Draco knew it, he was halfway down the corridor. He ran as fast as he could, skidding corners, jumping staircases, with one thing in mind. Getting to her before it was too late.

Crabbe grabbed Ginny by the hair and pulled her back up. He threw her against the tree behind her. She slowly slid down the tree, hoping, praying, he would stop. But before she knew it, he had put his hand around her throat and forced her back up onto her toes, cutting off her circulation.

Seeing dots blurring her vision, she wept, praying to anyone who would listen. She needed to get away. She needed a diversion.

'_Bingo,'_ she thought, smiling to herself, if she could, hoping that what she was about to do would work. Ginny kneed him with all the force she had left. She pulled her neck out, as his grip faltered enough to head butt him. Ginny heard his nose crack as his grip faltered even more and took the chance to kick him in the shins continuously until he fell over.

Taking her chance, she ran away, but he quickly grabbed her ankle and yanked her back onto to the ground. He turned her over and crawled on top of her. "Thought you could get away, huh?" he smiled ruthlessly, "Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart."

Crabbe brought his wand out and tied Ginny's hands together onto the ground above her head. He then put his wand down onto the ground.

Ginny twisted her head to the right and saw the wand laying forgotten on the ground. _'If only I could just reach it,'_ she thought, turning and writhing her hands, trying to get the wand.

Crabbe started caressing Ginny's cheek, bringing her back to the situation at hand. His hands slowly traveled his way down Ginny's body, resting on her hips. "Such a lovely body to be wasted, don't you think?"

"Go to hell." Ginny spat in his face.

"Now, now, watch your language, love." Crabbe said, grabbing her face, forcefully crashing his lips onto hers. Ginny tried to protest but ended up with his tongue thrashing about in her mouth.

Ginny tried to knee him in the groin while he was distracted, but he pulled away, "So you want to play hard," he laughed. His eyes gleamed lustily as they traveled up and down her body searching hungrily to see what lay beneath her clothes.

His hands traveled over her body, feeling her breasts through her robe. His hand slid in the opening of her robe and traveled up her thigh. A shiver went through Ginny at the thought of what was going to happen to her. His hands went up to the button of her robes, slowly undoing each one, always keeping eye contact with her.

Ginny looked away from his eyes that were constantly watching her. He finished undoing her robes and then her sweater. "It'll only hurt for a second," he laughed, "I promise." Crabbe took Ginny's chin and turned it to face him while caressing it. "No one can save you now."

"You're an asshole," Ginny said and then bit his finger.

"Fine, you want it that way, huh? You want to die quicker, huh?" he yelled, raising her voice. Ginny whimpered. "Well then, we'll do it your way then." Crabbe slapped Ginny across the face harder than all the other times combined and then took out his pocketknife.

Ginny screamed, but he grabbed her face and pulled it up to his. He kissed her again. Taking his knife, he brought it down, and stabbed her in the stomach. He pulled the knife out, licking it clear of blood.

Ginny tilted her head down and looked at her chest as the blood continued to flow, soaking through her clothes and pooling around her. Ginny felt herself losing consciousness as the flow of blood only increased by the seconds.

She desperately clung onto consciousness and forced her eyes opened. But what she saw only made her want to close them.

Crabbe pulled himself off her. He started taking down his pants, making them bunch up around his ankles. Clad in only his boxers, he crawled back on top of her. He brushed his hand over her body going from her breasts down to her core.

Ginny shivered as tears silently crawled down her face. He took off her shirt, brushing his fingers over her lace bra right above her nipples. He then slid her skirt down to her ankles. Looking at her body fiercely, he ran his fingers down her sides and then down to the hem of her underwear.

Ginny sobbed but no sound came out as the sound caught in her throat. She just couldn't believe this was happening to her. She always thought that her first time would be magical; fireworks would fly, but not this. This couldn't be happening to her, it…it just couldn't.

Crabbe played with the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down to join her skirt. "No," Ginny squirmed, "please no," she cried. Crabbe ignored her protests and ran his fingers up her leg. His fingers wandered up her thigh closer and closer to her core. He could feel the warmth radiating from it.

Watching the silent tears falling down her face, he continued on his way. His fingers finally worked their way up to her core. Rubbing her nub, he slipped one finger in her, than another making her cry out, arching against his finger.

Ginny opened her eyes as pain exploded throughout her lower body as the shock of what was happening to her finally came. No one was coming and no one ever would. She would die here just like this.

He brought his fingers out of her and slid them into his mouth licking them clean. Ginny closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, not able to watch him. Crabbe continued on his assault on Ginny. Having wasted enough time, he stood up and pulled down his boxer shorts to finally expose his member.

"Oh, God, no," Ginny cried harder, not knowing what else to do. Crabbe crawled back on top of her, sheathing his member in her immediately. "NO," Ginny screamed into the darkness. He pumped it in and out of her for a few minutes, constantly ignoring her whimpering and crying while he felt himself almost coming. He slammed into her harder and harder, feeling himself almost spent. Sheathing into her one more time, he let himself spill into her.

Ginny cried out one last time as she felt him spill himself into her. Ginny knew it was over for her. She wanted to die here now and she didn't care if he killed her, anything would be better than this. Ginny closed her eyes one last time as she passed out on the ground, soaked in her own blood.

"Incarcerous," yelled someone, as Crabbe flew off Ginny and into the ground, immediately followed by him tied up in ropes.

Draco ran over to Ginny hoping he wasn't too late. "Bloody hell," he looked over Ginny, wincing at what he saw. He took off his robe and laid it on top of her as he gathered her in his arms. Draco felt Ginny go limp in his arms as he started walking towards the castle. He brought her hands up and folded them around his neck.

Walking through the corridors, he finally reached the Hospital Wing and kicked open the doors as hard as he could.

Madam Pomfrey came running out in only her nightwear. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't appreciate you barging in like that," she scolded.

"But…,"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy there are students still sleeping." She said, pointing to the students lying in the beds, fast asleep.

"But Madam Pomfrey," he yelled, "Ginny is seriously hurt."

"What?" she said incredulously, "How?"

"I think… I think…," he paused, "she got raped, but I'm not sure if I got there in time." He said, looking at the helpless girl lying in his arms.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, put her on the bed here." Draco laid Ginny on the bed as softly as he could. He carefully unlaced Ginny's hands from around his neck as Madam Pomfrey approached.

Madam Pomfrey took off the robe on top of Ginny. "Oh my," she gasped then ran off into her potions closet. When she came back out, her arms were packed with potions and creams of all sorts. She pulled the curtains around Ginny's bed.

Draco leaned on the wall next to Ginny's bed with his arms folded across his chest as Madam Pomfrey helped Ginny. He stared at the wall ahead of him feeling helpless for the first time in his life. Bowing his head, he prayed to anyone who would listen that he got there before anything happened.

When Madam Pomfrey was finished, she rolled back the curtains allowing Draco to see Ginny. "Mr. Malfoy, make sure she's alright. She's been through a lot, physically and mentally," she said, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey," he paused, "what happened?" he asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Mr. Malfoy you may not want to hear this but Miss Weasley… has indeed… been…been… raped," she said slowly bowing her head, "I'm so sorry." She walked back to her office with her head down.

Draco bowed his head in defeat, "No… No… NO!" he screamed, punching the wall behind him. Madam Pomfrey heard his yell and cried herself back to her room. Blood spilled down his hand from the hit. He didn't care how much pain he went through because what she went through was much worse. Looking over at her, he held back the tears that almost were cascading down his face. She looked so peaceful there sitting under the covers.

Calming down, Draco sat in a chair and pushed it next to Ginny's bed. Brushing a piece of hair from her forehead, he whispered, "I hope you know, for a Weasley, you're pretty brave," and fell asleep next to Ginny, holding her hand. As he drifted off to sleep, you could see one lone tear making its way down his cheek as it fell onto Ginny's hand, making it glow.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

A/N: Well everyone this is where it gets interesting and you find out everything you need to know. Hope you like it.

It's Only the Beginning

The sun slowly peeked its way from behind the mountains, shining through the windows of the Hospital Wing and waking Draco from his sleep. He abruptly sat up, letting go of Ginny's hand as she started stirring from her sleep. Draco stood up from his chair and looked around the infirmary, frantically searching for Madam Pomfrey.

Spotting her, he ran over. "Madam Pomfrey," he called softly, "Please don't tell Ginny it was me who brought her here," he begged.

"But why, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"Because if she knows it was me…" he paused, "well, I don't know what she'll do," He finished, looking over at Ginny.

"Alright," she sighed, "but, Mr. Malfoy, I think she'll want to know who rescued her…" before she could finish, Draco was out of the Hospital Wing, whispering his thanks.

As soon as Draco was gone, Ginny woke abruptly from her sleep. Tears fell down her face, afraid of where she was. "Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, dear," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"What!" she said incredulously, "but how? I was in the forest," her voice finished in a whisper.

Madam Pomfrey opened her potions cabinet and grabbed a few things. "Well, someone brought you here, of course."

Ginny sat upright in her bed"What? Who?" _'Too fast,'_ she thought as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Sit back down, child, if you want to get better." Madam Pomfrey sighed, pushing her back onto the bed. Stepping back, she looked at Ginny and wanted to tell her, but just couldn't.

"Madam Pomfrey," she paused, "who brought me here?" Ginny kept eye contact with the nurse as she bowed her head. She knew Madam Pomfrey was lying but she wanted to know so desperately. She just wanted to thank her savior, just to thank.

"I'm sorry, dear; he didn't want me to reveal his identity to you."

Ginny let out a deep breath in annoyance to Madam Pomfrey, "Fine," she huffed, "but can I leave?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "not until I check you over."

Madam Pomfrey walked over and lifted Ginny's shirt up to examine her cuts and bruises. What Ginny saw made the bile rise in her throat. The cut from her stomach brought tears to her eyes, as she turned her head away, no longer able to keep the memory of what happened away.

_She screamed, but he grabbed her face and pulled it up to his. He kissed her again. Taking his knife, he brought it down, and stabbed her in the stomach. Pulling the knife out, he licked it clear of blood._

Ginny shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head.

When Madam Pomfrey was done, she brought Ginny's shirt back down, "Well, your cuts and bruises have healed." She paused, noticing the tears cascading down Ginny's face. She put her hand on the young Gryffindor's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay, dear?" she asked.

Ginny took her hand and wiped away the tears, nodding her head. "Yes," she said softly.

Looking at the crying creature in front of her, the nurse felt so much sorrow for this one person whose innocence had been crushed in just one night. "Well, if you're sure, you are free to leave." Standing up, she left Ginny to herself. But before she entered her office, Poppy Pomfrey turned back around once more only to find Ginny staring off into space.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell, Draco, you look like shit," Blaise said as Draco approached the table.

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco said sarcastically. He threw his legs over the bench and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

"Well, it's been like, forever since I saw you not primped and pressed perfect," Blaise laughed, pressing the creases out of his robes mockingly. He then looked over at Draco who barely said anything. Blaise paused, "Draco," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He brushed off sadly, not paying attention.

"Draco, you're not yourself. What happ…,"

"Jeez, mate, you look like hell," Goyle said, joining the couple. He stuffed his face full of food while looking at Draco.

"So I've already heard." Draco replied, glaring at Blaise. Blaise sent a glare at Goyle for interrupting him in mid-sentence.

Silence surrounded the three friends while everyone else in the Great Hall continued to talk and chatter. Silverware clinked and chattered as everyone filled their faces and stomachs with food.

"So where's Crabbe?" Draco finally asked.

"I'm not sure." Answered Goyle. "He left last night and never came back."

"What!" Draco practically yelled. "No, it can't be," he whispered to himself incredulously.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since last night." He paused. "But he said something about taking care of some business."

"What!" Draco screamed again, grabbing Goyle by the neck of his collar, lifting him off his feet, and throwing him against the wall. The students in the Great Hall stopped everything and looked at what was happening between the two Slytherins. "Where is he now?" Draco growled, getting madder by the second.

"I'm not sure, mate." Goyle stammered, afraid of what Draco was going to do to him. Draco shoved him away and stormed out of the Great Hall with every eye on him, Blaise following closely behind.

"Draco!" Blaise called, wanting to know what was wrong with Draco.

"What?" Draco yelled, spinning on his heels to face Blaise.

"What happened?" he paused, "And I know something happened, so spill before I do something I'll regret."

Draco looked regretfully at his friend. "Crabbe… raped… Ginny," he said clenching his teeth together and almost breaking down. He was afraid of saying it because if he did, then he knew it would believe it and he didn't want to.

Blaise gasped softly, "Oh, my God. When?"

"Last night. I tried Blaise to rescue her, I really did, but I didn't make it in time." Blaise bowed his head. He looked at the wall, but on the wall was a picture of a young red hair girl, playing in the lake.

He turned his head away from the painting. "Draco, there was nothing else you could have done." He reached out to his friend and gave him an awkward hug. "It'll be fine. Why don't you go get something to eat down in the kitchens, and I'll try to find Crabbe, okay?" Draco nodded and headed down towards the kitchens, trusting his friend to find Crabbe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny left the Hospital Wing, she decided to grab something to eat in the kitchens, since food always made her feel better. She approached the painting and walked right through into the kitchens. Walking down the staircase was hard for her as her private parts still ached from the night before.

A few house elves were running up and down the House tables and the faint chinking of silverware sounded in the background, while the smell of bacon and eggs quickly filled her senses.

Ginny sat down on one of the stools, just taking in the peaceful atmosphere. Soon, her thoughts drifted back to what happened the night before. As tears came to her eyes, she shook her head, telling herself over and over again that it did not happen.

_Crabbe played with the hem of her underwear and slowly pulled it down to join her skirt. "No," she squirmed, "please, no," she cried. Crabbe ignored her protests and ran his fingers up her leg. His fingers wandered up her thigh, closer and closer to her core. "Oh, God, no," she cried harder, not knowing what else to do. Crabbe crawled back on top of her, sheathing his member in her immediately. "No," she screamed into the darkness._

But Ginny's thoughts slowly drifted to the moment before she lost consciousness. She remembered someone yell a spell as the weight on top of her lessened. She knew it was her savior, but she wanted to know who he was.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she felt a faint tugging on the bottom of her robes. Ginny looked down as a house elf peered up at her.

"How can Wendy help Miss?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and forced a smile down, "You can call me Ginny, Wendy, and if it's not too much trouble, I would like some bacon and eggs, please." A look of dismay went across Wendy's face, but then it turned to pleasure as she scrambled off to the kitchens to get Ginny's food.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she spoke aloud, her eyes following the house elf.

"They tend to do that from time to time," said a voice behind her.

Ginny jerked her head to where the voice was coming from, _'Malfoy,'_ Ginny thought, _'just what I need at the moment.'_

He was casually standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "God, Malfoy, you look like shit," Ginny surprisingly said.

"Tell me something I don't know." He unfolded his arms and took a stool across from Ginny. "Hey, you don't look so good yourself." He said with honest care in his voice.

A flash of fear crossed Ginny's face that Draco didn't miss. _'If she only knew it was me who saved her,'_ he thought, _'but who am I kidding.'_

Ginny watched Draco as a number of emotions passed over his face. "Anything wrong, Malfoy?"

"Uh… no," he said quickly, looking down.

"Oh, okay," she said. Draco looked at Ginny unaware of how she could be so calm about what happened last night.

A couple of minutes later, Wendy showed up with Ginny's food.

"Here you go, Miss." The house elf bowed and walked off.

"Thank you," Ginny called after it.

"God, Weasley," he smirked, "you call that a breakfast?" he asked, pointing to her plate of steaming food. It hurt him to tease her, but to keep up appearances; he had to, for the sakes of them both. He would rather keep her out of danger than taking the chance.

Ginny looked at her breakfast. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

"What? All I'm saying is that is a peasant breakfast," he laughed, not feeling like his heart was in it.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ginny hopped off her stool and walked up the stairs and through the portrait hole.

"Wait," he called after her, "you need to eat…," but it was too late. For the portrait slammed shut, letting him know that he her off yet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a prick," Ginny thought aloud, "thinks he's better than everyone else." She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I've really tried to be civil, but it's just no use."

Walking, Ginny found herself passing hallways that she didn't even know existed. When she turned the corner, she saw something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. She stopped in her tracks as her curiosity got the better of her.

Walking toward it, she found that it was a bracelet. Looking from her left to her right, she found no one else in the hallway. She bent down and retrieved the bracelet. But as soon as her hand touched it, it immediately plastered itself on her arm. "What the hell!" Ginny exclaimed aloud, trying to pull and push at the bracelet. But no matter what she did, it didn't come off. "Okay, I give up," Ginny sighed. As if in answer to her question, the bracelet soon began tugging Ginny's arm in the direction it wanted her to go. A confused expression exploded onto Ginny's face. What was this bracelet? And where did it want her to go? The bracelet tugged harder, snapping Ginny from her thoughts. "Okay, okay, I'm going." Ginny followed the bracelet as it tugged at her arm. Her arm stood out in front of her and suddenly dropped as she came face to face with a door.

The door was the oldest door Ginny had ever seen. The handle looked like something she had seen in a Muggle movie once. She pushed it open and took in her surroundings.

The room was the most gorgeous she had ever seen. There was a huge fireplace on the left wall, along with two huge couches, a loveseat, a few sconces, a stereo, and a large table standing before the fire. Looking up, she gasped as she found ladders descending higher up to the library found on every wall.

Ginny walked in and over to the stereo, feeling the knobs to make sure it wasn't a dream. She turned her head. The walls were a faint red and gold as if it had been magically done for a Gryffindor. In between the books and walls were all sorts of weapons that Ginny had never seen before.

A few minutes later, after examining every nook and cranny she soon felt the bracelet tugging at her arm again. She looked to where it was pointing to and found that it was the couch. "You want me to go to the couch?" she paused, questioning. Taking the silence as a yes, she slowly strolled over to the couch, expecting something to happen. But as soon as she sat down, the couch tilted backwards, dumping Ginny into an unknown tunnel.

'_What the hell?' _Ginny picked herself off the floor as torches flared up, lighting the forbidden hallway that beckoned to her. Ginny took an involuntary step backwards, looking around. All she saw were those creepy faces plastered onto the stone, holding up the torches.

Ginny took a step closer, admiring the faces closer to her.

"You're the one he's been talking about." The face said, springing to life as Ginny screamed, covering her mouth, and backing away.

She gained her composure once again, "What?" she stammered. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"You're the one," it said again, "the one we've all been waiting for."

"But…,"

"Go to the end of the tunnel through the farthest door," the face cut off.

"Who? Who are you talking about and who's been waiting?" Ginny yelled until she noticed that the face was just stone again. Turning her head, she looked down the tunnel.

It was pitch black and all she could see was a tiny white dot that seemed all too far away. Ginny shuddered as a chill swept down her spine. She jerked her head back the way she came and shrugged, "Well, I guess there's nothing to loose." But the reality was, she had everything to loose.

With that, the ked up one of the torches and slowly headed down the corridor. After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the door that had been keeping her in suspense.

Ginny put the torch on a handle, looked behind her, and opened the door.

The room was a small circular one. It had four doors placed sporadically around. Lastly, in the middle of the room, sat a raven on a perch, staring at Ginny with beet-red eyes.

"Hello, Ginny," it spoke. Ginny screamed and backed away. She seemed to be doing that a lot. She turned around, trying to get out of there as fast as she could. But before she could, the door slammed shut, locking itself in a heartbeat.

"No, let me out." She pounded the door, hoping someone would hear. Finally defeated, she turned back around and stared the raven in the eyes. "Let me out," she said slowly, growling.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"And why not?" she retorted.

"Because there's a reason why you came to me," he continued. "I've been watching you, Ginny. You're a very special person. Just the person I've been looking for."

Ginny stood there awestruck, just listening to the raven. _'You know, you'd think I would be used to this by now.'_ "Wait, why have you been looking for me?" Ginny questioned.

"Because I need your help." He said, staring at her, not having blinked once.

"Help with what?" she questioned, clearly confused.

"Before I can tell you, you need to understand," he said urgently.

"Understand what? This bracelet?" she interrupted.

"First off, my name is Ray," he glared at her for interrupting him.

"Well, that fits." Ginny said sarcastically. Ray just glared at her. "Okay, then," she dragged on.

"Our story begins around 50 years ago when Voldermort was in school." He started. "At this point in time, Tom was in his 7th year and had a best friend whose name was Elizabeth. They were inseparable; you never saw one without the other. He taught her everything he knew. Everyone thought one day that those two would get married or at least go down into the dark side together. Well, one of those things did come true. A couple years later after school had ended, Elizabeth tried to destroy Tom and take over the world. As usual, there were still some things that she didn't know and Tom did. So, in turn, Tom defeated Elizabeth, but he just couldn't kill her like all his other enemies. Instead, he put a spell on her and locked her away in the Mirror of Segreto. He then destroyed the mirror into 6 pieces and placed them sporadically around the world. The only way she could get out was if someone outside could find the six pieces of her mirror and put them back together. Now, 50 years later, she found a way around the curse and has been going to other mirrors and gathering followers. She plans to get as many supporters possible to help her completely break the spell, and, eventually, take down Voldermort." He looked Ginny straight in the eye, "She's been in that mirror for 50 years now, Ginny. When she comes out of that mirror, she could have the potential of destroying the world as we know it." Ray paused. "And that's where you come in."

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "But how can I help?"

"That bracelet brought you to me for a reason." He said. "It chose you and you can't take it off until you complete what it wants you to do."

"Well, what does it want me to do?" Ginny asked, paying close attention.

"It wants you to stop Elizabeth and her followers," he stated, watching her expression.

"What!" Ginny screeched, "I can't do that. I'm only one small person, and you're telling me I have to save the world. Can't you call Harry for that?"

"No, Ginny, you're fit for this job and everyone thinks so, too." Ray continued to glare at Ginny, hoping she would somehow get the point of how important this was.

"Hold on a minute. Who is this everyone?" she asked.

"Follow me." Ray flapped his wings and flew through the second door.

'_Nobody will ever believe this.'_ She took a deep breath and opened the door that might decide her future. "Oh, my God," she gasped. Ginny walked into the room and tried to take everything in.

The room was huge. It looked like the Ministry of Magic, except better. But that wasn't even the beginning. It had at least 50 other wizards in there, each one at an office or running around carrying papers. There were huge screens that were magnified on the walls. Each screen looked like it was placed at special points around the world, monitoring groups of people all at one time.

"So, what do you think?" Ginny jumped and turned her head to face none other than Ray.

"It's amazing," she said, "but what does all of this have to do with me?"

"It has to do with everything, Ginny. You're the next warrior."

Ginny stopped breathing. "What?" she gulped.

"You're the one that's going to save us all."

"I…I…can't be. This is all wrong." Ginny shook her head. "I'm hallucinating, that's it. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up right…now." She closed her eyes and reopened them.

"Ginny, this is not a dream, the world needs you. The only thing is, will you help save it."?

"I don't know," she said slowly, "this is just too much for me."

"I know," Ray said. "It was hard for me, too. For that, I will give you 1 day. 1 day in which you choose your destiny. Come back to me tomorrow night with your answer. I trust you can find your way out," he finished and flew off into the rafters.

"Very blunt that one is," Ginny mumbled.

When Ginny opened the door to the long corridor, every face on the wall turned towards her. She closed the door and walked down the corridor, ignoring the pairs of eyes watching her every move.

She reached the end of it with mixed emotions and thoughts running through her head and grabbed the door handle with no thought of looking back.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it,I knowI enjoyed writing it. Well tell me what you think. R&R as always. Tell me if I'm doing a good job with this story. Well until next time. Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry for the long update but it was a really long chapter and I had to split it up so please forgive me. And I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a little more Draco/Ginny romance for you.

Aella

"_You're the one that's going to save the world." _That line echoed throughout Ginny's head as she clutched her books while walking through the hallways of Hogwarts. She looked down at her arm, as the bracelet from last night was still glued to her wrist. Looking at the bracelet, Ginny had a feeling it had another purpose, but didn't know exactly what that was yet.

Shaking her head, Ginny kept on walking toward the Great Hall. When she arrived at breakfast, Jenna had noticed that something was wrong with her. She of course asked, but Ginny knew she couldn't tell Jenna. What would she say, _'Oh, by the way, an enchanted bird said I have to save the world. Oh, yeah,"_ she laughed to herself. That would go very well.

However, on the other side of the room sat Draco and Blaise, their heads pressed close together. "So what did you find?" Draco asked.

"Well, I looked where you told me to, but when I did, he was gone," Blaise whispered.

"What!" Draco yelled.

"Sshh!" Blaise said, looking over both his shoulders.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Draco, annoyed, yet angered. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to attack her again."

"You're not going to want to hear this," Blaise paused, "But there is nothing we can do except wait," he answered truthfully.

Later that night, Ginny walked down the corridor mumbling, thoroughly pissed at her brother. "Why does he always have to pry into my business?" she asked herself after aimlessly walking around. She was tired of being surrounded by noise and people when she decided to truck her way up to the Owlery, for it was hardly ever noisy there, making it the perfect spot to think.

Entering the Owlery, Ginny found that she wasn't the only one there. Malfoy stood only a few feet away. Probably sending off his owl with a letter for his family, Ginny guessed.

Turning around, Malfoy spotted the person that had occupied his dreams the last few nights. Just standing there in the doorway with her hands in her pockets stood Ginny. She had neither a disgusted face nor annoyed face. To him, it seemed like she was surprised.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ginny acknowledged and walked around the Owlery to the window facing east.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, just watching her. '_She seems distracted,'_ he thought. "Hey, Weasley," he called. He waited a few seconds, but she never answered. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and spun her head around. "God, you scared the crap out of me." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," he said, "but I was wondering why you're so distracted."

Bowing her head, she thought, _'How can he tell?' _She paused before answering, "I… um…have a situation in school." It wasn't entirely untrue.

"Oh," he said, generally understanding. Taking his hand off her shoulder, he asked, "Can you tell me what the situation is?"

Ginny paused and racked her brain for a suitable answer. One that would maybe help her and would also not give away anything. "Well…let's say, hypothetically, that your friend was asked to do something that would not only help that friend but everyone around her."

His blue-eyes stared outside as he had a similar situation not to long ago. "Well, this friend," he started, "should just follow his or her heart or feelings because in the long run, she is the one that is going to be responsible for that something."

Smiling, Ginny thanked him and walked off, ready to choose her destiny.

Draco watched Ginny retreat down the Owlery steps and it brought a true smile to his face.

It was almost midnight when Ginny found herself facing the door that could change her life. _'Well, here it goes.'_ She thought, pushing the door open. Ginny felt her heart soar when she saw Ray staring at her, calm as ever.

She walked into the room, maintaining a few feet's distance between her and Ray. "So, you've decided. Am I right?" The raven asked her.

Ginny bowed her head. "Yes."

No emotion showed on his face. "Well, then…."

She wrung her hands together in front of her, not knowing what was to happen next. "I would like to help you in defeating Elizabeth," she said slowly.

The air in the room suddenly stiffened. "Follow me," Ray stated. Ginny followed Ray through the same door as before except that instead of emerging a huge room, she found herself in a smaller room that had a long wooden table running through the middle of it. Three chairs stood around the table and Ray's perch sat on top of it.

Ray flew onto his perch and watched Ginny's every movement. "What are you waiting for?" He mused, making Ginny jump.

"Uh… nothing," she paused.

"Well, then, sit down," he snapped. Ginny sat down obediently as if she were a dog.

"What are we waiting for?" she whispered, wiping her hair from her eyes.

"Shhh." He answered, listening to something that no-one else could hear. "They're coming," he whispered.

"Who's com…?" However, the door burst open before Ginny could finish. She sat bolt upright in her chair as two men in suits walked into the room. They sat down in the two vacant seats across from her with a blank expression on their faces, hands pressed together in front of them.

Ginny bit her lip, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Hello," said one of the men, "my name is Chris, your director. And this is Rob," he said, pointing to the guy sitting next to him, "He will be your magic device manager."

Chris was in a black suit with a white tie. He was built short and thin with dirty blond hair, while Rob was of a taller stature. He had on a blue suit with a white tie also. His hair was a dark shade of brown with red highlights, Ginny saw.

She pushed herself closer to the table. "So, what am I supposed to do? Wave my wand around and hurt them?"

Chris abruptly turned to Ray. "Didn't you tell her?" he said angrily.

"I thought it would be best if you told her," he put simply.

Ginny watched the dispute between the two and tried not to laugh. Chris then turned to Ginny. "Well, as you know, Elizabeth is trying to regain herself." Ginny nodded, "What we need to do is stop her and her followers," he pointed to Ginny, "and that's where you come in."

"But…"

"To do that, we need you to go on missions around the world wherever you are needed to collect items to ensure that Elizabeth will stay in her mirror." He got up from his seat and started pacing the room. "You, of course, will train with Mike and then we will contact you," he paused, "Rob?"

"Yes?" he answered. Chris glared at him. "Oh, yeah, hold on," he said hurriedly.

Rob took out his briefcase from underneath the table and opened it, taking something out of it. He slid something across the table that landed in front of Ginny. She looked from Rob to the table. "This," he said, "is a transistor. It will allow me and anyone else to contact you, no matter where you are" he paused, "Try it on."

Rob slipped something around his ear and waited. Ginny looked perplexedly at it. The transistor was small and looked like a plug. She picked it up off the table and put it in her ear. "Can you hear me, Ginny?" she jumped.

"Bloody hell, can you hear me through this?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"And can other people hear you?"

"No."

She took it out of her ear. "Wow." Ray smiled, but as usual, Ginny didn't see.

"Yeah, I know. It's one of our more complicated devices, but it comes in handy." He smiled. "Oh, and one more thing," Rob said quickly, "the bracelet you're wearing is also another magical device. It allows us to contact you anytime we need you, especially when the transistor's not on you."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "How?"

"Well," he paused, not trying to give away anything too soon, "let's just say that you'll know when it happens." He smiled mischievously.

"But…" Ginny interjected.

Chris stood up and put his arms behind his back. "Now, that's enough questions for today but there's one last thing, Ginny, the most important thing of all. You must not tell anyone." He said slowly, but completely serious.

"Okay," said Ginny, fearful of what would happen if she did tell.

Rob closed his suitcase. "Okay, well, then, we're done here." The two men finished, exiting the room without even saying goodbye.

She sat in silence with Ray for a few minutes. "Well, that went well," Ginny spoke sarcastically.

"They like you."

Ginny choked back a laugh. "If that's when they like you, I'd hate to see them when they don't." Ray glared at Ginny. She stood, as Ray's glare told her she shouldn't sit in here anymore. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Fine, meet me in the first door to your right tomorrow night at 8 and don't be late."

"What?" she said incredulously

"You heard me; we have to train you for your first mission. Now, get a good night's sleep." She nodded her head in recognition.

When she reached the corridor, all she could think of was, _"What am I going to do? _But as she walked down the corridor, not playing close enough attention, she heard something approaching.

She strained her ears as she heard the pounding of footsteps. She turned to look behind her when someone ran into her full force knocking her from her feet. "Oh, I'm sorry," he put his hand out and picked her up off the floor.

"Malfoy?" he put his fingers to her lips.

"Oh, come on, kitty, we have to find that student." Filch's voice echoed through the hallway. Ginny could see the panic in Draco's eyes as he got closer. Panic clouded Ginny's better judgment as she grabbed his hand and forced him into an alcove with her.

He backed her up against the wall as Ginny reached into her pocket, pulled out the invisibility cloak she took from Harry before she left, and threw it over both of them.

"Where did…" Now it was Ginny's turn to put her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh." She whispered. But when she removed her finger, she felt the warmth drain away.

Footsteps could be heard approaching as Draco inched closer to Ginny. At the same time, she realized just how close they both were. His hands had made their way onto her waist whilst his body was pressed into hers from his chest down to his feet. But his face was mere inches from hers and she could feel his breath float onto her face.

'_He smells good, too.'_ She thought, _'Kind of like the woods.'_ Ginny tilted her head slightly upward and her eyes met with blue-grey ones that looked nervous. She brushed a piece of blond hair out of his eyes before she even knew what she was doing.

"Oh, kiddies, I know you're hiding. Just come out and accept your punishment. Maybe they'll get the old chains out," he said excitedly. Ginny removed her fingers and felt Draco shudder.

Filch walked closer to them then they expected. Ginny put her arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer to her. She felt his erection on her stomach and felt herself shudder. They felt the cloak sway against the floor as Filch paused right behind Draco. Both of them held their breath as it had picked up in the last few moments. Mrs. Norris was now right beside them, looking at both of them as if she could see them. _'Can she see us?'_ Ginny questioned herself.

When Ginny put her arms around his waist, bringing him closer, he realized just how much she was helping him, well, both of them. He put his feet on either side of hers. Their bodies now molded as one, neither one realizing it until Filch was gone. They both turned their heads to the left, finding Mrs. Norris still staring at them with her beady eyes. "Come on, my pet, they probably went this way," he called as she took one last look at them and made her way down the hallway. They each let out a long deep breath, thankful that that was over.

Draco was the first to step away as Ginny felt the heat from his body vanish from hers.

Ginny stepped away from the wall, the invisibility cloak falling forgotten to the ground.

"Thanks," Draco said stepping back, "I mean it."

Ginny blushed. "Well, if you didn't run me over, I probably would have gotten caught."

"Yeah," Draco said pausing, "hey, this must be a coincidence meeting two times in one night."

"Yeah," Ginny laughed, "It must be."

"Well, see you around, Weasley."

"Yeah," Ginny answered as Draco turned and stalked back to his Head Boy room, "Bye Draco," she whispered, smiling. It was the first time she had called him Draco. After realizing this, she scolded herself.

Ginny picked up the invisibility cloak and walked away without any regrets. However, she never saw Ray's beady little eyes watching her as she walked away, disgusted with he had just witnessed.

When Ginny fell asleep that night, her thoughts drifted towards a certain blond-haired Slytherin.

On the other hand, Draco was pacing his Head Boy room. _'You shouldn't have done that,'_ he scolded himself._ 'You were too close to her.'_

"Oh, bugger it," he said aloud, "It felt so nice." _'But it was with a Gryffindor, and a Weasley at that. Remember, Draco, you can't love anyone or get involved with anyone,'_ he told himself.

This is how the night went, two different houses, two different people, same thoughts and feelings.

The next morning and afternoon went way too fast for Ginny, as it was already time to head down to see Ray.

Opening the door, she found the circular room, but Ray was not occupying his perch. Taking a look around, she found the first door to her right and opened it.

But when she walked in the room, it was not what she expected. The room had a huge blue mat covering the floor. There were targets set up all around the room. She turned around and faced a wall that had several weapons pinned to it. The last thing she noticed was her clothes had changed from her school robes to a pair of training pants and a tank top.

"Well, we couldn't have you wearing those school robes, now could we?" Ginny spun her head around only to find nothing.

Next thing she knew, she was flat on the floor, not knowing what hit her. She rolled over, only to be face–to-face with a guy holding a knife to her neck. "Lesson 1: Always be on your guard." He threw his knife over her head, hitting a bull's eye at a target. Getting up, he held out his hand to Ginny who took it graciously.

"Thanks," she said standing up.

"I'm Mike, your training instructor," he smiled, getting straight to the point.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. He shook her hand vigorously. "I'm Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, too. Now, let's get started with your training," said Mike quickly, not wasting time. "First, we're going to learn how to block certain punches. Then we'll move on to actual fighting techniques. And finally, to weapons," he finished.

"But Mike, won't we be using wands and spells?" Ginny said, trying to get some actual words in the conversation.

Mike laughed. "Yes and no. For these missions," he said, "you'll be facing highly trained wizards and Muggles alike. So it's important you learn both."

"Alright," said Ginny, clapping her hands together, "Let's get started, then."

By the end of the night, Ginny lay exhausted on her bed, falling into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next couple of days for Ginny were the worst of her life. Her body was so sore she had trouble moving. There were bruises all over her body, which she had to cover up every morning with a glamour charm.

That night, Ginny found herself in the training room yet again with Mike. "You did really well these past couple nights," Mike said, "You're definitely improving; you almost hit me that time," Mike chided, revolving around Ginny

"Well, I don't feel I'm improving," Ginny said sadly, "Everything hurts."

"You'll get used to it."

"I tend to hear that a lot around here," Ginny said sarcastically, hitting Mike but only missing him by an inch. Ginny let out a frustrated cry.

Mike laughed. "I know what you mean."

"Well, Ginny, I think you're ready to train with a weapon now," Mike said excitedly, stepping off the mat.

"What?" she said, surprised. Ginny watched Mike walk over to the wall and pull a pair of weapons off it.

He lay them onto the ground in front of her. "These are called sais," he said, "They will help you in fighting your enemies."

Ginny eyed the sais carefully. They had two long prongs on either side of the short middle prong that led into the handle. "Bloody hell," That meant that she was soon going on her first mission, which scared the crap out of her. She carefully picked up each sai and felt the power surge through her.

"Now, of course, we'll have to put some protection spells on them."

Ginny looked up at the sound of Mike's voice. "What?" she said, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Don't worry. It will all be taken care of," he brushed her off.

"Okay," Ginny said. She looked down at the sais in her hands. "So, how do I use these?"

For the next couple of hours, Mike taught Ginny how to use her sais. When she exited the room, it was close to midnight and 10 minutes later, Ginny stumbled into her room. She didn't bother to change into her pajamas because as soon as she hit the bed, her snores echoed throughout the room. But one thing she didn't notice was that her roommate was awake and watching her with curiosity.

A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. I think my goal is around 15 reviews until I update. Blackmail pssh no way. But next time Ginny goes on her first mission and it's already done so as soon as I reach 15 reviews I'll post it I promise. Until then Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

The Hog's Head

The next day went by in a blur for Ginny, as she soon found herself in the common room with books piled around her.

She scribbled notes onto her parchment as she tried to comprehend some complicated potion for her Potions exam the next day, but was soon interrupted.

"Ginny," a voice said. Ginny looked over both her shoulders. No one. It was then she realized what was happening.

"Hold on," she said, gathering and putting away her books. Running outside the common room, Ginny locked herself in a deserted classroom. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's time." Ginny froze; those two words meant no turning back. Those two words spread fear throughout Ginny. And those two words sent Ginny sprinting towards the room. She flew through corridors and skid corners until she reached the moving staircases. Looking up and down, she turned right, then left, and continued running until she found the rusty door.

Catching her breath, Ginny opened the door and quietly closed it. She threw her stuff on the couch and ran down the corridor. Ginny reached the door and flung it open seeing Ray. "I'm here," she said breathing hard, her hands on her knees.

"About time to," Ray complained. Ginny stared at Ray in disbelief, "Now follow me we have a great deal to do in a short amount of time." Ray said disappearing behind door two, silently telling Ginny to follow.

Following Ray, Ginny wondered what was in store for her. As soon as she entered the room, Chris took her arm and led her to the middle of the room. "Okay, Ginny," he started, "we have evidence that there are 2 men in the Hog's Head that should help us. Your mission is to go to the Hog's Head and see what information you can find. I don't care how you get it, just get it," he finished.

"Alright," said Ginny confidently, "when do I leave?"

"As soon as Mike explains a few things. MIKE!" Chris yelled.

A pop echoed. "Yes, sir."

"Take Ginny, you know what to do." With that, Chris walked off, leaving Ginny with Mike. Ginny looked at Mike dumbstruck, _'I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts.'_

"Okay, Ginny, follow me," Mike said, looking around. He went back out through the door Ginny just came from and entered door number one. Ginny stopped and spun around in awe as Mike kept on walking.

"Keep up, Ginny," he said without looking back. Quickly catching up, she ran into Mike as he abruptly stopped, "Don't touch anything in this room without my permission. Do you hear me, Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, looking around.

"Okay, now before we get to the fun part, there are a few things we need to go over."

"There's a fun part?" Ginny questioned to which Mike answered, smiling.

"Okay," Mike said, looking Ginny in the eye. "Now, first of all, you must not be seen while spying on them or they'll know what you are and what you're doing. So, it is very crucial that you wait until we give you the cue." Ginny nodded, listening intently to every word that might keep her alive. "And it is very crucial that no one knows your true identity or they could harm you and everyone you care about just to get to you. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded once again. Mike clapped his hands together. "Alright, now for the fun part." He smiled. "See that bracelet you're wearing? Turn it over."

Ginny threw Mike an exasperated look. "But I can't, I already tried getting it off."

"Just try," he said as if he was daring her.

"Okay," she breathed. Bringing her wrist up, she twisted the bracelet so the other side was up. Instead of it not moving, it twisted to the other side, revealing a small microphone into which she could speak. "Bloody hell," Ginny whispered, surprised.

"This is the verto bracelet," he said.

Ginny's eyes popped. "The what?"

Mike laughed, "The verto bracelet," he repeated. Ginny eyed Mike, cocking her head to the side. "Alright, I'll explain," he said, putting his hands up in defense. "You thrust your hand up into the air and say, 'Warrior transformation.' Now before you say anything, just repeat what I said."

"Alright, here it goes." Ginny said, thrusting her hand in the air. "Warrior transformation!" she yelled.

The room filled with bright light, and Mike had to cover his eyes.

Ginny felt her body spinning around and around above the ground. Her clothes disappeared as her body revolved around inside the light.

The light started fading as Ginny was lowered slowly back onto the ground. Opening her eyes, she found Mike staring at her. Without speaking, a mirror appeared in front of her. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands to stop her from gasping.

Her hair had changed from red to black, while her complexion had changed to a more olive shade, making her freckles disappear altogether. She was covered in a blue cloak that went to the floor and came with a hood in the back. Opening up the cloak, she found that she was wearing totally different clothes. She had blue thigh-high boots with a 2" heel that tied at the top, as well as a layered blue skirt that accented her curves just right, and a blue blouse with matching elbow-length gloves. "Wow." Ginny turned around and faced Mike. "Holy, holy, shit," she exclaimed, "What just happened?"

"Well, you just transformed into the warrior of Pluto. With the warrior of Pluto comes the power of ice."

"What?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll see," was all he said, making Ginny panic. "Now for the other rules. When you need a weapon, all you have to do is think it and the weapon that appears will correspond with the form into which you transform. As you go on more missions, you will acquire more weapons and transformations. And almost importantly, your primary weapon must always be your wand. Now lastly," Mike continued walking through the long tunnel, "if you can't defeat your enemy or you lose too much energy, you will transform back to your original self, weaker than you were before."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better," she said as they reached the end of the corridor in no time at all.

But before Ginny went, Mike put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Now, one last thing, you will go by the name Aella when you're on your missions, okay?" He paused, noticing the worried expression on her face. "You'll do fine. And good luck, we'll be watching you…" With that, Ginny hopped onto the couch and was gone. "…I'll be watching you, Aella."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll never get used to that," Ginny said, rolling over onto the other side. She pushed herself off the floor and ran through the castle until she pushed open the front doors, revealing a cloudy, breezy night.

Taking a deep breath, she jogged her way down to the Whomping Willow, only to be met by its thrashing branches. Around the tree, leaves and branches littered the ground as they were spurred from the animalistic tree. Ginny pulled her wand out of her cloak and yelled, "Immobulus." The tree slowed down to an almost standstill, but every so often, a creak or two could be heard echoing throughout the area. Feeling that it was safe to move, she packed her wand and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.

The passage was very damp and had a musty, bawdy smell to it. Making her way through it, she found moss vines hanging from the ceiling, as she had to part her way through them continually. Moments later, the tunnel twisted and began to rise. Squinting her eyes, Ginny realized that the tunnel was coming to the end as a door appeared inches from her face._ 'Oh, that was close,'_ she breathed. Fingering her wand, she pulled it once again out of her pocket and slowly pushed open the door as it made a long whiny creaking noise.

Pulling herself into the room, she stood up to her full height and brushed off the dirt that had already made its way onto her robe. Looking around, she sought out the way to the front door but only found dust, dust, and more dust.

The room she found was in a disorderly manner, with paper peeling from the walls and stains all over the floors. It seemed as if every piece of furniture was smashed. _'Probably Professor Lupin,'_ Ginny mused. Finishing her observations, Ginny turned to her right and found a door ajar that led into a shadowy hallway.

Ginny decided she had wasted too much time already and crept through the door and out into the hall. Once in the hall, Ginny's sights laid upon the front door. It was at least 6 feet tall with a semicircle window at the top where the moon's rays shone through.

Her footsteps creaked on the floorboards below; Ginny was careful to jump any ones that looked too old to walk on. She reached the door and looked at the handle. It looked ancient and old, as God knows what. But when she tried pushing on the door, it just wouldn't budge, seeming as if it hadn't been touched in many years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is she doing?" yelled Ray at the screen impatiently, flapping his wings in anxiety.

"Sir, it looks like she's trying to open the door."

"I think I can see that, but why is she pushing it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny," Ray yelled into her ear.

"What?" she snapped while still pushing on the door, "I'm kind of busy at the moment, as you can see."

"Oh, I can see all right." He retorted. "I can see you're pushing the door instead of pulling it."

Ginny stopped pushing the door and instead pulled open the door. "Oh, whoops," she said sheepishly.

Feeling stupid, she stepped outside and walked down the walkway onto the grounds. When she finally reached Hogsmeade, the wind had increased and more clouds had moved in. Her hair whipped around her face as her boots hit the cobblestones on the street.

Finally reaching the Hog's Head, she looked up and saw the sign swaying back and forth creaking in the breeze. Ginny put on her hood on and walked into the Hog's Head.

Inside it was warm and dirty at the same time. The bartender was leaning over the mugs he was cleaning while eyeing the customers every so often.

Only a few people occupied the Hog's Head that night. A group of wizards sat in one corner laughing, obviously getting tipsier by the moment, while two other men sat in another corner, talking with their heads close together.

"Aella, those are the men," Ray chided into her ear. Ginny nodded and took a table where she could see the men clearly without being suspected.

Sitting down, she drew her hood over her head and eyed the two men with curiosity. But what she didn't notice was a man dressed in black sitting behind her, watching her every move.

A little later on, the bartender came over to Ginny. "Do you want anything to drink?" he drawled.

"Actually," Ginny said, in a voice that wasn't her own. She paused, trying to figure out how her voice got like that. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about those two men over there?" she pointed out, whispering.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mike apologized in her ear, "I guess I forgot that part. When you put your hood on, it magically transforms your voice to a male's and anyone who looks at your face will also think you're a man." Ginny rolled her eyes at Mike.

"Sort of." The bartender whispered taking a seat across from her. "All I know is that they come here every night, talking about some scheme they're planning."

Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Do you know what?"

"No. I never stay that long to hear."

Ginny nodded, disappointed that her only source that night failed to give her any useful information. "That's okay. I think I'll just have a firewhisky." The bartender nodded and walked away as Ginny followed, picking a stool that was closest to the two men.

"You're too young to be drinking, Aella," Ray hissed in his ear.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you think I would seriously drink firewhisky? Come on, Ray, I'm a man, remember," she stated.

Ray covered his head with one of his wings. "God, she's impossible."

"I heard that." Ginny replied dryly.

"Here's your firewhisky, sir," he said, eyeing the man curiously.

"Thank you." The bartender took one last look at the man sitting in front of him and went back to cleaning his mugs while Ginny strained her ears to see what she could hear.

"I heard by the end of the year, she'll be in full power," said one of the men, "if everything goes according to plan."

"Really," said the other, surprised. Ginny pretended to drink her firewhisky, putting it to her lips. "I heard another part of our group is retrieving the other part from the spiders in the forest."

"So that means we'll soon have the parts to finish the mission." One of the men said in a dreamy state.

"Yeah, but to accomplish that we must leave now. I have some business to take care of, if you know what I mean," he said, winking to his friend.

The two men put a few coins on the table and left the pub. "Follow them." Ginny thanked the bartender and left.

Opening the door, she walked outside, her cloak billowing around her. "Turn left."

"Got it." Ginny acknowledged and took off running, unaware of the person following behind her. She followed the two men through the streets of Hogsmeade until they stopped in the center of a deserted village.

They walked toward the fountain in the middle of the village. It was surrounded by a layer of brick that rose above the water level. The houses that occupied the deserted village were two stories high and made of old wood and brick.

Thunder sounded in the distance as the wind picked up, making the shutters of the house bounce back and forth. Ginny hid undercover in the shadows, watching the two men.

They sat on the edge of the fountain, waiting for someone or something. As if in answer to her question, the door next to her creaked open. Ginny held her breath and pressed herself even closer to the wall, hoping he wouldn't see her.

He walked out into the middle of the street and stood in front of the two men, obviously having not seen her. "Did you bring it?" The two men said.

"Yes, but did you bring what I wanted?"

"Yes." The two men pulled a vial out of their jackets while the other man pulled out a roll of something from his jacket.

Ginny watched in anticipation of what would happen next. Meanwhile, on the roof of a house across the street, sat another one. "Watch her," a female voice hissed in his ear.

"I think I know what I'm doing," he said, getting annoyed. He sat next to a chimney on one of the roofs, just being able to blend in with the shadows.

The men in the street exchanged their items. The one man eyed the vial and pocketed it. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Ah, not so fast," said one of the two men, making the man turn back around. "Our Master doesn't, how should I put it, want you here after this exchange. You have outstayed your welcome." He took out his wand, "Aveda Kedavra," he yelled, as green light filled the village. His friend cackled madly next to him and retrieved the vial from the now dead man.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing this after all," he laughed, pocketing the vial.

Ginny watched the two men in front of her with tears cascading down her face. Two words echoed in Ginny's ear: _'Get them.'_ Wiping the tears from her face, she walked out from the shadows of the house.

She walked toward the fountain and stood on the brick wall around it, right behind the two men. "You! Turn around," she snarled, hands on her hips.

"What is he doing?" said the man on the roof to himself.

The two men turned around slowly. "Oh, look what we got, Earl," he said, standing up, "Someone who also wants to die."

"What you did to that man was no more merciful than what I'm going to do to you," she said angrily.

"Oh, a threat, Earl," he said, turning to his friend, "I'm really scared," he said, throwing his hands up, making his friend laugh. "Now, let's see what you can do."

Ginny whipped out her wand. "Stupefy," she yelled.

"Protego," the man yelled and the spell vanished before it hit him. "Rictusempra," he shot back. The spell raced at Ginny before she could react and flung her through the air. She hit the roof behind her and rolled off onto the ground below.

The young man heard a thump on the roof next to him as the man that was fighting was flung through the air. He watched as he slowly rolled off the roof onto the ground.

"Incendio," Ginny yelled as she was getting up, not noticing her hood had fallen down. Her opponent blocked the spell once again.

Ginny walked out of the shadows, her pitch-black hair reflected in the light. "Hey, Earl, look, it's a girl we're playing with." Ginny gasped and touched her head, _'Oh, no,'_ she thought. "Hey, when we're done with this, how about I take you to my place?"

"Never," she said and cast another spell.

Meanwhile, on the roof, a stunned person sat with his mouth open. "He's a she," he said, "Wow."

"Expelliarmus," they shouted at the same time as the other man joined in. Ginny's wand shot out of her hand and she flew back. _'Great,'_ Ginny thought, _'2 on 1, that's completely fair.'_ Groaning, she got up and walked towards them once again.

"Looks like you're out of a wand, Missy," he said, walking toward her. Ginny quickly thought of the only weapon she knew how to use and they magically appeared in her hand. Grasping the cold, hard handles, she felt the power surge through her, filling her completely as both sais were pointed and ready. "Oh, so, the little chit has something up her sleeve, huh," he laughed.

"I guess so," she smiled. Ginny twirled the sais in her hand and stabbed him, but he caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"So, do you have a name?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, your worst nightmare," she breathed, "You?"

"Charlie, sweetheart." Ginny thrust her foot backwards into his crotch. He let her arm go, immediately crawling on the ground in pain.

"Nice to know." Regaining her senses, she stood over him, holding her sais to his neck, the blade touching, but not cutting. Ginny turned her head just in time to hear Earl fire a spell behind her. Taking her right hand, she twirled her Sais and blocked the spell but in the process, she was distracted from the man lying on the ground and was knocked off her feet as he tripped her.

"Uh," she groaned as her back smashed into the cobblestones. Standing up, she quickly she flipped her sais and threw it into Charlie's stomach. He groaned and passed out as the blood soaked through his clothes. Running by him, she pulled the sais out of his stomach and flicked the blood off them.

She stopped in front of Earl. "Now it's your turn," she said.

"Get the roll from his pocket, Aella," Ray said.

"Got it," she nodded.

Meanwhile, up on the roof, the man was still staring intently, watching the fight between the warrior and two men. "Get out of there," snarled a voice in his ear.

"Why?"

"Someone noticed you were gone."

"Shit!" He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground below, taking off running down the street.

Ginny twirled her sais back and forth a few times, trying to intimidate him. "That's not going to work, little girl." Earl threw both of the wands down on the ground and drew out his sword from its sheath. "Now this is a real toy," he said, running his fingers down the length of the blade.

Ginny eyed the blade, afraid of what was going to happen next. He removed his fingers and ran the blade along her neck drawing slivers of blood here and there. "You know, I could kill you right now and no one would even know," he whispered maliciously.

"You mean, you could try," she said mischievously, bringing up her sais faster then the blink of an eye. Ginny moved quickly, throwing attacks at him from all direction, only he was too fast and blocked every single one of her attacks.

The two sais hit Earl's sword once again, making a clanking, echoing sound. Their weapons, still attached together, rose above their heads, "I'll admit, sweetheart, you're good. Whoever trained you knows what he's doing. But, hate to break it to you, I'm better," he breathed.

"You sure about…" before Ginny finished, she was thrown back into the house behind her with force she didn't know he possessed. The walls broke behind her and she flew into a desk. "That's going to hurt in the morning," Ginny groaned.

A look of triumph passed across his face. "Well, I guess she's taken care of." Earl walked away, not caring to look back.

Ginny paused a moment and grasped onto the wall, pushing herself from the floor.

"Aella," Mike yelled into her ear.

"What?" Ginny croaked in pain.

"Yell 'Pluto Ice Storm.'"

"Why?"

"Just do it." Mike yelled hurriedly.

Grabbing her sais from the floor, she slowly walked out the door and into the street. Looking left, she found him walking away. "Oh, no, you don't." Ginny raised her hands above her head. "Pluto Ice Storm," she yelled. Before Earl even turned around, the area fell into a glow of blue light and shot out of Ginny's hands, hitting Earl square on and covering him in ice, frozen to the bone and dead.

Ginny collapsed on the ground as soon as the power left her hand, too tired to continue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Mike, worried, looking at the blank screen in front of him.

"She fainted," answered Ray simply.

"Will she be okay?"

Ray flew off into the rafters, his voice echoing, "She'll be okay, just give her a few minutes."

Ginny awoke to the feel of raindrops on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the blurry cobblestones and a few muddy puddles.

She pushed herself slowly off the ground and walked toward Earl. Rolling him over, the ice haven melted from the rain. Ginny reached into his coat pocket and took the roll. "Oh, yeah, my name's not sweetheart; it's Aella." She breathed, kicking him.

Ginny pocketed the roll and took off down the street back to Hogwarts.

Reaching the Hogwarts grounds, Ginny was in a worse state than she already was. She shivered as she entered the castle, soaking wet. Clutching her arm, she climbed up the staircases, thankful that no students were out of bed.

The bleeding in her arms and face intensified with each step she took. Finally reaching the Hospital Wing, she collapsed on the floor.


End file.
